


A Second Chance

by Sehun_x_Baek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, First Time, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehun_x_Baek/pseuds/Sehun_x_Baek
Summary: Baekhyun had two choices:1. Continue working at his dream job but stay miserably alone, forever doomed to have a crush on a high school kid.2. Or start all over and become young again to try and catch the attention of that one boy that he just couldn’t seem to get out of his head.





	1. What If

There is always someone who just felt like they were born at the wrong time. If they were only one year older, they could go to that amazing party everyone was so excited about. If they were just a couple years younger, maybe they could wear those new jeans that were so in style now.

Or, maybe, if you were only fifteen years younger you could pursue that completely insane crush you have on a high school kid, then it wouldn’t be so awkward when he dominated you during gay sex.

No, wait, that was probably just Baekhyun’s problem.

Baekhyun had always spent his life building his career, and never allowed himself the distraction of romance, that would just happen eventually. But it didn’t.

Well, in a way it happened, if you count his hopeless crush on a younger man…boy.  

Due to his extreme dedication, Baekhyun had acquired his dream job. He had a luxurious house, a nice car, lots of money, good looks, and basically everything his friends envied. 

Whenever Yixing and Junmyeon came to visit, they would sigh and tell each other as they embraced, “Maybe we’ll have a nice house like this someday.”

However, it was always Baekhyun who was left feeling more envious. All of his friends were married by now. Watching them caused Baekhyun to reflect on the fact that, at the age of 32, he was still alone, and still a virgin.

Baekhyun never used to care, but after he acquired everything he deemed important in life, he was left feeling empty. 

It happened slowly at first. He would come home, make dinner, eat by himself watching TV, go to bed. 

Come home, make dinner, eat by himself watching passionate romantic couples on TV, go to bed.

Come home, make dinner, eat by himself purposely not watching stupid TV, go to bed.

Come home, make dinner, eat by himself and sulk looking at the empty chair across from his, go to bed.

Come home, make dinner, quickly eat not allowing himself to dwell on unpleasant things, go to bed.

Come home, make dinner, quickly eat, try to fall asleep while staring at the unused pillow next to his.

Come home, make dinner, quickly eat, try to fall asleep but occasionally let small tears fall from his eyes as he longed for someone to hold him. For someone to talk to about all the little things that had happened that day. For someone to kiss him and spoil him with surprise gifts. For someone to keep him up late at night, sharing passionate moments with each other. For someone to love him.

Every time his mind wandered to these thoughts, Baekhyun imagined Sehun. But that was absurd, and Baekhyun always tried to quickly erase that image from his mind. As if his thoughts weren’t already depressing enough, he didn’t need to dig an even deeper hole for himself and indulge in fantasies about a teenager.

Baekhyun met Sehun one day as he was exiting a restaurant. Struggling to handle the left over food in his hands while trying to get out his car keys, Baekhyun managed to trip and fall down onto the ground, scrapping his knee. That’s when someone suddenly reached for him, grabbing his arm to help him stand.

“Are you all right?”

Baekhyun turned his head to look up at the kind man who was helping him. And then he froze.

His tall stature, broad shoulders, sharp jawline, dark eyes…He was perfect, everything Baekhyun couldn’t resist. At last, he had managed to find someone that demanded his attention. 

This was it, it was finally time for Baekhyun to try and make a connection.

Baekhyun’s eyes scanned downward to take a glance at the man’s body, unconsciously looking for more things to admire about him. However, before his eyes could feast on anything, he abruptly stopped in horror. The man, or boy as Baekhyun had now realized, was wearing a high school uniform.

Instead of a by chance meeting with a possible romantic interest, Baekhyun had become a pervert, ogling a young student. He quickly stood up and backed away from the boy, brushing himself off in embarrassment.

“Yes, I’m fine, thank you.”

Baekhyun would have completely erased this incident from his mind forever, denying he ever molested a young boy with his eyes, if he hadn’t met Sehun again.

————————————

“Hey Baekhyun, can I ask you a favor?”

“Sure, what is it?” 

Baekhyun was busy eating dinner by himself like usual, and was more than happy to have a conversation on the phone with his older friend Jongdae. They had met at work, and even though Jongdae and his husband Minseok were almost ten years older, they all got along really well. Probably due to Baekhyun’s maturity for his age.

“Can you pick up my son from school tomorrow? Minseok can’t make it, he has a doctor’s appointment.”

“Sure, I can get him.”

“Thanks, it means a lot. Jongin will probably have his friend with him, he usually comes over after school.”

“Ok, no problem.”

The next day after school, Baekhyun pulled up in his luxurious car, not the usual vehicle you would see parents driving to pick up their kids. Jongin approached him and knocked on the window, waving at Baekhyun before opening the door.

“Hi Mr. Byun, thanks for picking me up.”

Baekhyun turned around and smiled at him, “No problem Jongin.”

“This is my friend Sehun, did my dad tell you that he would probably come?”

Baekhyun turned his head to look at the boy standing next to Jongin. He almost choked when he recognized the boy’s face.

“…Yeah…that’s fine.” Baekhyun abruptly turned around to grip onto the steering wheel.

“Nice car.” Sehun admired as he crawled inside and sat down.

Jongin laughed, “Right? I wish my dad had a car like this.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath, he glanced into his rearview mirror to get another look at Sehun’s face. He just wanted to double check it was really him. It became impossible to deny when Baekhyun found himself drooling over Sehun’s attractive features again. Suddenly catching his behavior, Baekhyun shook his head and looked back at the road in front of him.

“So, did you see what I was talking about?” Jongin asked as he quickly fell back into a conversation with Sehun they must have been having before Baekhyun pulled up.

“Yeah, something weird is definitely going on…”

Jongin let out a sigh, “…When did this even start happening?”

Baekhyun tried not to eavesdrop, but he couldn’t help listening, especially when their voices dropped to speak more quietly to each other.

“I mean, who holds another guy’s hand like that?” Jongin continued.

Sehun sighed, “This is what happens when you take so long.”

Jongin smacked his arm, “Look, it’s not that easy, ok. I didn’t think there was going to be competition…Especially with Chanyeol of all people.”

Baekhyun smiled to himself, it seemed like they were experiencing the typical drama of high school life, something Baekhyun was never really a part of. He was extremely curious what they were talking about, he couldn’t help but notice the mention of two guys holding hands…and the fact that Jongin was jealous. However, the conversation didn’t continue, they remained silent until Baekhyun decided to speak up.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you Jongin, you’ve grown up so fast.”

Jongin laughed, “Yeah.”

“When was the last time we met? Was it your Dad’s birthday?”

Jongin paused thinking, “I think so.”

“Your parents are really proud of you, you know. They wouldn’t stop telling me about that award you won for your dance performance.”

Jongin rubbed the back of his head, “Yeah, they won’t shut up about it.” He nudged his head over at Sehun, “Actually, Sehun helped me with some of the choreography for it.”

Baekhyhun looked in the mirror again at Sehun’s face, “Oh, you dance too?”

Sehun smiled, “Yeah, but Jongin has been practicing much longer than me.”

“That’s great though. Is that how you became friends?”

“Yeah, we go to the same dance studio.”

Baekhyun bit his lip, the idea of Sehun dancing was a little much for him. 

“Dad told me you used to sing in high school, is that true?” Jongin suddenly asked.

Baekhyun laughed, “Yeah, I still enjoy singing to myself sometimes.”

“Have you ever recorded anything?”

“Yes, your dad and I actually recored a few songs together, he never told you?”

“No!” Jongin laughed.

“Sounds like him.” Baekhyun smiled. “You should ask him about it.”

“I will.”

Baekhyun pulled up to Jongin’s house and the boys got out of the car, waving goodbye and giving him their thanks. As they walked off, Baekhyun took one last guilty stare at Sehun. Once they were inside, Baekhyun flopped over and purposely smacked his head on his steering wheel.

“…Stop, just stop. Don’t think about him. Don’t think about him. STOP.”

Baekhyun was really hoping he would never see him again, or at least he wanted to tell himself that he hoped he would never see him again. 

————————————

“Hi Mr. Byun.” Jongin casually called out as he made his way into the kitchen to grab a snack.

Baekhyun had been staying with Jongin’s family for a month now. Baekhyun’s house was under some pretty massive renovations, and he needed a place to stay in the meantime. Yixing and Junmyeon’s place was two small to accommodate him, as much as they were willing to help, so Baekhyun ended up here.

Baekhyun watched as Sehun came in through the door after Jongin. He did indeed come over on a pretty steady basis, just like Jongdae had told him. Baekhyun had a difficult time trying not to stare at Sehun. He usually disappeared somewhere else in the house to resist his temptation, but there were times when he would give in and indulge himself. 

Today was one of those days. 

“Hey, Mr. Byun, you want to play a game with us?” Jongin laughed while he was sitting on the couch with Sehun.

Baekhyun smiled, “Sure, but you better watch out, I’m a lot better at games than your dad.”

Baekhyun came over to sit down, consciously picking to sit next to Sehun. Sehun smiled as he handed Baekhyun a controller.

“Show us what you’re made of.” He laughed.

Baekhyun smirked, he was excited to show off a little. He carefully grabbed the controller from Sehun, making sure to “accidentally” touch his hand. The game started and Baekhyun quickly proved his skills at playing, easily beating both of the younger boys. He stood up and did a victory dance, which looked rather adorable for a man his age. Jongin and Sehun laughed together as they watched him, still surprised they had been defeated.

“Do you play games a lot?” Sehun asked.

“In my free time, yeah.” Baekhyun smiled.

“You’re really good at it.” Jongin added as he continued laughing.

Minseok suddenly entered the room and interrupted them, “Ok boys, it’s time to do your homework.”

The word boys echoed in Baekhyun’s mind. Sehun was a boy, not a man. Even though he was taller than Baekhyun, acted more mature than most grown men Baekhyun knew, and was utterly and completely perfect in every way. He was a boy.

While the boys were doing their homework in Jongin’s room, Baekhyun walked by and happened to overhear a conversation they were having. He usually didn’t allow himself to do this, but he couldn’t help it when he noticed they were continuing the discussion they had in his car that one day.

“Jongin look, I know it’s hard for you, but you need to ask him to the dance before Chanyeol does.”

Jongin sighed, “…I’m just…so shy…”

“Why not try and ask him with a letter? I’ll even ask him for you if you want.”

Baekhyun smiled, Sehun really was a good friend.

“What about you, are you going to ask anyone to the dance?”

Baekhyun’s heart tightened, he hadn’t even thought about the possibility of Sehun liking someone yet.

“No, you know me. I’m picky.”

Jongin laughed, “Well, you certainly have the right to be, half the school is in love with you.”

Baekhyun pouted, of course they were. Honestly, the other half was probably stupid not to notice how perfect Sehun was.

“They’re mostly girls though.”

Baekhyun swallowed deeply. He repeated Sehun’s words in his mind, there was only one logical meaning behind those words. Sehun didn’t like girls.

————————————

Baekhyun was extremely upset to leave Jongdae’s house and return to his own empty and lonely one. Not just because of Sehun, there were always so many people there, Baekhyun never felt alone. It was a heavy hit coming home, the silence was unbearable. Resisting his usual habit, Baekhyun turned on the TV, longing to just hear another person’s voice.

After a depressing dinner by himself, Baekhyun crawled into his bed, staring over at the empty pillow beside him. 

This is when the fantasies began. 

The imaginations of Sehun laying beside him and holding him tightly. Sehun picking up Baekhyun from work, waiting to hear all the things he had to tell him about that day. Sehun kissing him and handing him a small present he prepared for no real reason. Sehun smirking as he turned over the phone once Baekhyun tried to point out what time it was, covering them with the blanket as he started passionately kissing him. Sehun saying the words “I love you.”

At last, after many nights of torture, Baekhyun broke down into the pathetic tears he so desperately tried to prevent from escaping his eyes. 

_“I wonder if I was younger…If I was in high school again…Would Sehun notice me?”_

Baekhyun cried himself to sleep with these thoughts in his mind. He wondered if he would ever be happy.

When he woke up in the morning, he slowly opened his eyes and reached for his phone to stop the annoying alarm going off. After yawing and procrastinating as much as he could, Baekhyun sat up to stretch. That’s when he started screaming.

With his first initial reaction, Baekhyun picked up his pillow and threw it towards the mysterious man standing in his room staring at him. But with a snap of the man’s finger, the pillow stopped, floating midair. Baekhyun stared at it in shock, and then he tried to move, but he couldn’t.

“Calm down. Listen, I don’t have a lot of time, so we’re going to make this short.”

Baekhyun tried to move again, but he was still paralyzed. The man continued, talking at a fast pace.

“So, you want to be young again right? Right, of course you do. So you have two choices: Stay how you are now, miserable and alone. Or be young again, and go after that crush of yours, Oh Sehun.”

The man snapped his fingers and Baekhyun’s body suddenly released from it’s frozen state. The pillow dropped to the ground as Baekhyun rubbed his body for a moment in confusion.

“…What? Who are you?”

“Tao. I control time, yadda yadda yadda, you’re life is all messed up, yadda yadda yadda, I’m here to help. So just hurry and make up your mind, ok? What’s it going to be?”

“…You can make me young again?”

“Yeah. Super easy. But of course there are consequences. Like you’ll lose your job, probably lose your friends. Stuff like that. You basically have to start over.”

“…Lose…my job?”

The thought of Baekhyun losing the job he spent his entire life obtaining was a pretty big deal for him. Still, the idea of being young again and possibly being able to be with Sehun…was extremely tempting.

Tao sighed, he snapped his finger again and an hour glass appeared, the sand was moving quickly to the bottom, “Look I’ll give you this much time. I really can’t stay here all day.”

Baekhyun paused, weighing the pros and cons in his mind. While he was thinking everything over, Baekhyun stared down at his bed. He concentrated on the single pillow laying beside him, left alone now that the other one was on the floor. Somehow, the single pillow was even more hurtful, it was an even bigger reminder that Baekhyun was alone. While he was staring at it, a strong desire grew inside of him.

“I’ll do it.”

Tao smiled and the hour glass disappeared, “Great, let’s get this over with.”

With a snap of his finger, Baek’s appearance suddenly changed. Not drastically, Baekhyun had aged rather well, but he definitely looked younger. Baekhyun stood up and went over to his mirror, he stared at his face and his eyes opened wide.

“So, here’s how it goes. You go back to school, but you can keep your house and stuff. Everyone still remembers who you are, feel free to tell them what happened if you don’t mind looking crazy.”

“…But…What will Sehun think?”

“Just change your hair style or something so you look different. If he notices, tell him Mr. Byun is your uncle or whatever, he’ll buy it.”

Baekhyun looked back over into the mirror, he experimented with dyeing his hair when he was younger, but it had been a steady black color for a long time now. The idea of dyeing it was kind of exciting.

“So yeah, just to reiterate, you’re the same age as Sehun now, but you’re going to start aging again like normal people do. I’m not going to come back and do this again, so try to get everything right this time, ok?”

Baekhyun nodded and smiled, “Thank you.”

“No problem. Good luck.”

Tao disappeared and Baekhyun looked back into the mirror. A bright smile grew on his face.


	2. New Friends

Baekhyun walked towards the high school he had not so long ago visited as an adult. He had spent a good effort on concocting a good look for himself, trying his best not to resemble the man he used to be.

His hair was now a soft pink, his eyes covered in eyeliner, his ears and fingers decorated with jewelry, a lollipop sticking out from his small lips. He was the picture of youth. 

A few jaws dropped as he walked past the students, he could hear people whispering about him, all of them in awe of how handsome he was. He smiled to himself, he hadn’t felt this confident in years. With a little bounce in his step, Baekhyun made his way towards his first class. 

You’d never know how heartbroken he was just a few days ago when he secretly dropped off a resignation letter to his dream job. It was rather shocking to everyone who worked there, especially when his friend Jongdae heard about it.

Jongdae immediately went over to Baekhyun’s house after work, fully intending on yelling at Baekhyun. But he was surprised when a slighter shorter, youthful looking Baekhyun answered the door. Baekhyun had a sad expression on his face, he knew why Jongdae was there.

“Jongdae, let me explain.”

Jongdae was taken back by the younger sounding voice, “…Baekhyun…What happened to you?”

“…I’m not sure if you’re going to believe me…But I’m just going to tell you straight out. I was magically transformed into my younger self!”

There was a long silence. Jongdae continued staring at Baekhyun, he couldn’t rationalize what he was seeing without the excuse of some kind of magic.

“…Did you start taking some crazy youth drug or something? Or maybe…plastic surgery?”

“No, seriously, it was magic. You don’t have to believe me. I know it sounds crazy. I was given a second chance.”

There was another long pause.

“…Magic? ….Like fairies and unicorns?” Jongdae asked in a doubtful voice.

Baekhyun slowly nodded, “Yes.”

“…I mean…I just can’t think of another way…” Jongdae trailed off in thought.

“I’m going back to high school. Please don’t tell your son about this though.”

“…I won’t, I’m not even sure how I’m going to tell Minseok about this.”

Minseok didn’t believe it either. And so, Jongdae brought him over to have another meeting with Baekhyun. Both of them couldn’t fathom what they were seeing, it just didn’t make any sense. However, they both agreed to keep this little story to themselves, and decided to let everyone know that Mr. Byun had moved far away.

Once Baekhyun went to apply for school, he realized all his personal identification had been changed to match his new birth date, stating that he was in fact seventeen. His passport, his birth certificate, even some new documents including a transcript of his current grades (Which happened to be identical to the grades Baekhyun had received all those years ago.) There was no more proof of the 32 year old man named Byun Baekhyun.

————————————

As Baekhyun was introduced to the class as the new student, Baekhyun carefully analyzed the student’s faces, looking to see if by chance he had been placed in Sehun’s class. Unfortunately, Sehun wasn’t there.

He sat down and the teacher immediately began her lecture. This was the part Baekhyun hadn’t even considered in his pros and cons list. He was really going to have to relive his high school life, including homework and tests and projects and everything else horrible that Baekhyun could remember.

But it was worth it, at least he hoped so.

As he sat in class, Baekhyun contemplated different ways he could approach Sehun. It’s not like he had a difficult time making friends, but people usually just naturally fall into that. Intentionally trying to make friends with a specific person was a little different.

During lunch the students filed into the cafeteria to grab their food. Being the sophisticated adult and experienced chef Baekhyun still was in his mind, he had made his own lunch, quite an impressive dosirak if he did say so himself.

Keeping his eyes peeled, Baekhyun looked around the cafeteria and then made his way outside, all the time looking for Sehun. While he was searching the school grounds, Baekhyun spotted something rather disturbing.

A short docile looking boy had been cornered by a group of taller third year students. They were laughing quietly as they shoved him back and forth between themselves. It was obviously bullying. Baekhyun, forgetting his newly obtained youth, snapped back into his adult mind and stomped towards the group of large students.

“Hey, knock it off you little brats!”

The students turned to look at Baekhyun and all snickered to themselves once they noticed his tiny stature.

“Excuse me? Who’s little?”

“It’s another shrimp!”

Baekhyun’s face slowly turned pale as the large students stepped towards him and towered over him, suddenly reminding him that he was no longer an adult, just a very small teenage boy. 

Baekhyun tried to defend himself as the students reached out their arms towards him, but there was no need when one of the bullies was suddenly gripped on the shoulder by a large hand. They all turned to face an even taller male student, who apparently had quite the reputation, because the bullies quickly apologized and left.

Without the bullies blocking his vision, Baekhyun was finally able to see his rescuer. He was indeed very tall, but despite his ability to scare the bullies away, his face didn’t look that intimidating.

It wasn’t Baekhyun the tall student was saving though, it was the other small boy Baekhyun had attempted to rescue.

“Kyungsoo, are you all right?” He asked as he approached him with a concerned expression.

“I’m fine Chanyeol, don’t worry.”

Baekhyun took a small excited breath after hearing the familiar name, “You’re Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol looked at him strangely, “Yeah.”

“Do you know Oh Sehun?”

Chanyeol paused in thought, “Hmmm, I think so.”

“You think so? He’s super popular, don’t tell me you haven’t heard girls go on and on about him.” Kyungsoo sighed.

Chanyeol paused again, “Hmmm, I think so.”

Kyungsoo glared at him, annoyed with his lack of memory.

“So, he’s one of the popular kids?” Baekhyun asked.

“No, I wouldn’t say he’s a ‘popular kid.’ He’s super quiet and doesn’t really talk to anyone. He just happens to be very popular amongst the girls.”

“Oh, I see.” Baekhyun smiled, glad to hear that he wouldn’t have to ascend to the elite students of their school to get close to Sehun. “Do you know where he is?”

Chanyeol turned to look at him, “Why are you looking for him?”

Baekhyun nervously bit his lip, “I…want to be friends with him.”

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo paused in silence for a moment.

“Ohhh, you want to confess to him, right?” Chanyeol shamelessly blurted out.

Kyungsoo smacked Chanyeol on the arm, too late to shut him up and having to punish him instead.

Baekhyun nervously laughed and waved his arms, “No, no.”

“Just ignore him.” Kyungsoo answered as he pinched Chanyeol’s ear, causing Chanyeol to groan in pain, insuring he would remain silent. “I think I know where Sehun eats lunch.”

Baekhyun followed Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, laughing to himself about their height difference. Kyungsoo was slightly shorter than himself, and it looked like Chayeol was even taller than Sehun. It made a very comical duo. As Baekhyun walked behind them and watched their antics with each other, involving Kyungsoo still being frustrated with Chanyeol, Baekhyun wondered if Kyungsoo was the boy he had heard so much about.

His suspicions were confirmed when they approached the table Jongin was sitting at, which caused him to look up with enlarged eyes and shoot out of his seat to greet everyone.

“You’re friends with Oh Sehun, right?” Kyungsoo asked.

Jongin swallowed deeply, “Yes.”

“Do you know where he is? This guy wants to talk to him.” Chanyeol added.

Before Jongin could look over at Baekhyun, he noticed Sehun approaching them. Without saying anything, Jongin pointed at Sehun, who was now standing near Baekhyun. Baekhyun turned to look at him and his heart tightened.

Sehun looked down at Baekhyun and a curious expression covered his face. He stepped closer to him and squinted his eyes to analyze Baekhyun’s features. Baekhyun nervously stood still, frozen in awe by Sehun’s magnificence.

“…Mr. Byun?”

Chanyeol laughed, “What’s with the formalities?”

Baekhyun blushed, he was honestly surprised Sehun would even recognize him that well. Nervously, he let out a small laugh.

“That’s my Uncle.”

Sehun paused, surprised that Baekhyun would know exactly who he was referring to. Wouldn’t his father also be addressed as Mr. Byun? He could only assume Baekhyun was aware of Mr. Byun’s connection with Jongin’s family. Still…How would he know who Sehun was?

Sehun tilted his head as he continued staring at him, “…You look so much alike…”

Jongin, too curious to be nervous about Kyungsoo anymore, came over to get a better look at Baekhyun, “…You’re right, they do look really similar.”

Baekhyun weakly smiled, really hoping his youth was doing him justice at the moment. He genuinely thought his dramatic change in appearance would have disguised him more.

“So, this guy wants to be your friend or something.” Chanyeol blurted again.

Baekhyun’s face turned beet red and Kyungsoo smacked Chanyeol again in anger. 

“Jongin!” Baekhyun nervously shouted as he turned his attention to him, “My Uncle told me you went here, he thought we could be friends.”

“…But I thought you were looking for Sehun?” Chanyeol interrupted, causing Baekhyun to be irritated this time.

“Well, I just thought because Sehun was so popular it might be easer to find him first.”

“But, you didn’t-“ Chanyeol was suddenly cut off as Baekhyun made the bold move to step on Chanyeol’s foot and crush it. Chanyeol lowered his head in pain, finally silenced.

“What’s your name?” Jongin asked curiously.

“Byun Baekhyun.” He answered naturally, and then he bit his tongue, realizing his mistake.

“Wait, you even have the same name as Mr. Byun?” Jongin questioned as he continued interrogating him with his eyes.

“…Ummm, yup. They named me after him.”

There was a pause, and Baekhyun could feel beads of sweat starting to build on his skin.

“Oh…ok. Sure, you can hang out with us.”

Kyungsoo suddenly smiled at Baekhyun, “Thanks for your help by the way. That was pretty brave.”

Baekhyun nodded, “Your welcome. I hope that doesn’t happen to you all the time.”

“No, that was pretty unusual. Kids don’t usually mess with anyone who knows Chanyeol.”

“Oh, really?”

Jongin let out a quiet sigh that Baekhyun didn’t fail to miss.

“That’s right, everyone knows not to mess with me. I don’t know what they were thinking.” Chanyeol puffed in anger.

After saying goodbye, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo left the three of them alone. Baekhyun happily sat down with Jongin and Sehun, making sure to situate himself next to Sehun.

“Did something happen?”

Baekhyun smirked to himself about Jongin’s obvious concern for Kyungsoo, “Yeah, Kyungsoo was getting bullied, I stupidly tried to help.”

Jongin was lost in thought, but Sehun was rather impressed, “That is brave.”

Baekhyun bit his lip, feeling drunk with happiness at the moment, “Thanks. But really, it was stupid. I didn’t stand a chance.”

They fell into silence once they started eating. Baekhyun spent most of his lunch stealing occasional glances at Sehun. He had already expended a great deal of effort learning the most he could about him, via observation anyway. But it was difficult, Sehun’s expression hardly changed, it didn’t lend much to his inner thinking. However, when it did change, it was usually into a large boyish smile that made Baekhyun melt. His youthful innocence was so evident in that smile. Baekhyun wondered if his own smile made it painfully clear that he had already experienced many trials and hardships in his life.

Between Sehun and Jongin, neither of them attempted to talk much. Baekhyun however, had always been a rather sociable person, and tried his best to make conversation with them.

“So what do you usually do after school?”

Baekhyun knew full well what they would do. Sehun would go to Jongin’s house. Baekhyun just needed to get this information out of the way so they could discuss what he wanted.

“I usually hang out with Jongin at his house.”

“Sometimes we practice at the dance studio.” Jongin added.

“You guys dance?” Baekhyun asked with a surprised voice he hoped sounded convincing since he already knew the answer.

“Yeah.” Was the simple and unimpressive response Baekhyun received from Jongin. 

“Is it all right if I hang out with you after school today?”

“Sure.”

Baekhyun felt a strong feeling of joy bubbling up inside of him. He was sure there must have been a really stupid looking grin on his face.

“Here, I need to get everyone’s number.”

As Baekhyun pulled out his phone and unlocked it, he suddenly heard the jealous sighs from his new friends.

“Dang, your parents must really love you.” Jongin pouted.

Baekhyun blinked in confusion until he looked up to see the old and beat up phones belonging to both Sehun and Jongin. His phone was like a shining beacon of superiority.

“Yeah, they spoil me too much.”

Baekhyun quickly looked back down at his phone to try and get the attention off of himself and back to the task of exchanging phone numbers. Baekhyun was going to hand his phone around for them to type in their contact information, but stopped himself once he realized his contacts contained Jongin’s parents and other business related numbers that would have seemed strange to them. He really needed to be more careful.

After exchanging, Baekhyun stared at the digits on his screen that represented Sehun’s number. He bit his lip happily, and secretly changed the contact name to: Sehun ♥


	3. Hyung

After school, Baekhyun watched the kids leaving while he looked around for Sehun and Jongin. However, it was Sehun who found him. Without a word, Sehun walked up behind him and stared down at him.

He paused, it still bothered him, Baekhyun’s astounding resemblance to Mr. Byun. It really was extraordinary. Their eyes, their lips, their nose. Everything was identical.

Sehun always thought Mr. Byun was a very attractive man, and his thoughts of Baekhyun’s appearance were no different. Except, he did find Baekhyun to be slightly more attractive, considering he looked so young and all. It was only natural he would feel this way.

Sehun couldn’t help but spend a moment looking at him, even if he couldn’t see his face well. Baekhyun really was adorable, especially with his pink hair. He wondered if he would begin to rival him in popularity, or better yet, replace him entirely. Sehun really hated all the attention he got.

He tapped on Baekhyun’s shoulder and Baekhyun turned to face him with surprise. He smiled brightly once he recognized Sehun.

“Hi Sehun!”

“That’s Sehun hyung to you.” Sehun smiled.

This is something they had discovered during lunch, that Sehun was one month “older.” It amused Baekhyun endlessly to even think of calling Sehun his hyung. He bit his lip and smiled to himself before uttering those words for the first time.

“Oh, right, sorry Sehun hyung.”

After joining up with Jongin, they made their way over to Baekhyun’s car. Baekhyun had informed them that he drove to school, and they could just take his car instead of waiting for Jongin’s dad. Baekhyun knew they would probably recognize it, but he had an excuse in his mind to explain why he had it.

“My Uncle sold it to my Parents before he moved.” Baekhyun explained upon the expected recognition of the vehicle.

Sehun stared at Baekhyun curiously as he sat down in the front seat, he wasn’t convinced, there was something fishy going on. Jongin however seemed satisfied with that answer, being delighted with the idea of riding in a luxurious car every day, regardless of the reason. He relaxed in the backseat and let out a happy sigh.

“Seriously, I wish my dad had a car like this.”

Baekhyun laughed a little, “Min-” 

He abruptly stopped himself before he could finish the sentence ‘Minseok would never let him.’ Instead, he tried to come up with a different statement using the same sounds.

“Min-t?”

Sehun looked over at him, “What?”

“Care for a mint?” Baekhyun asked nervously.

“…Sure.” Sehun responded, a little puzzled with the random offer, especially since it started with laughter.

Baekhyun quickly dug through his center console to find an old container, and handed each of them a mint. Baekhyun nervously sighed and ate one himself as well.

Once they made it to Jongin’s house, Minseok was surprised to see Baekhyun arrive home with his son. Baekhyun brought a finger to his mouth, signaling Minseok to stay quiet about it.

“…Who’s your new friend?” Minseok asked playing along.

“This is Baekhyun, apparently he’s Mr. Byun’s nephew.”

“Oh, is he? I definitely see the resemblance.” Minseok laughed.

Once they put down their school bags and started getting comfortable, Minseok got Baekhyun’s attention and mouthed the words ‘What are you doing here?’

Baekhyun smiled and mouthed back, _‘Making friends.’_

_‘With my son?’_

_‘Is that a problem?’_

_‘It’s kind of strange.’_

Before they could continue their silent conversation, Jongin interrupted.

“Do you like playing games?”

“Yeah, I love them!” Baekhyun happily responded.

Baekhyun sat down next to Sehun, and just like before, as Sehun handed him the controller, Baekhyun tried to make skin contact. As their hands grazed each other, Sehun paused for a moment, noticing the mole on Baekhyun’s left thumb. He swore he had seen that same mole on someone else before.

They played for a while, and Baekhyun tried his best to hold back, in an attempt not to match his previous skill. However, after losing multiple times and getting caught up in the desire to win, Baekhyun quickly reverted to his innate abilities. He crushed Sehun and Jongin, and upon defeating them, jumped up to do a victory dance. Sehun’s eyes widened as he watched him, he recognized this adorable dance.

Jongin however, was too upset with his loss to notice Baekhyun’s dance, he had quite the impressive streak going until Baekhyun ruined it. 

Sehun was eyeing Baekhyun suspiciously when he finished his dance and sat back down. This was all too coincidental.

After doing homework and eventually saying goodbye to Jongin, Baekhyun made his way outside with Sehun. Then it suddenly dawned on him, Baekhyun was Sehun’s ride home. Sehun usually walked, but it would be rude to deny him a quick ride, since Baekhyun was driving anyway. Baekhyun bit his lip with joy, he was looking forward to their daily rides together, all alone.

“I can give you a ride hyung.” Baekhyun made sure to add the hyung part, just to boost his already chipper mood.

“Oh, thanks.”

As they rode together, Sehun stole occasional glances at Baekhyun. They remained silent for most of the trip, until Sehun decided to speak up once they reached his apartment building.

“Can I go over to your place tomorrow?”

Baekhyun froze. He took a deep nervous breath as his heart tightened.

“Sure, how come?”

“Jongin is going to be busy tomorrow, he has a performance to practice for.”

Baekhyun licked his lips. It was going to be just the two of them?

Sehun got out of the car and smiled at Baekhyun, “Thanks for the ride.”

Baekhyun nodded, “No problem.”

After Sehun disappeared inside the apartment building, Baekhyun frantically pulled off and made his way for Yixing and Junmyeon’s house. After knocking at the door, he was greeted by Junmyeon, who stared down at him with a puzzled expression.

“Hi Junmyeon, it’s me, Baekhyun.”

Junmyeon paused, twitching his nose up and causing his lip to follow, showing his disapproval of Baekhyun’s appearance.

“…What did you do to your hair? …And why are you wearing eyeliner?”

Baekhyun stepped inside and let out a sigh, “So, some crazy stuff happened.”

“I’d say so.” Was Yixing’s response once he spotted Baekhyun.

After attempting to explain to them what had happened, Baekhyun received about the same response he got from Jongdae and Minseok.

“Look, I know it’s crazy, but I need your help.”

“With what?”

“I need you to pretend to be my parents. I have a friend from school coming over tomorrow.”

“You already have friends coming over?”

Baekhyun laughed, “You know me.”

Junmyeon laughed as well, “But still, you’re older now, how did you manage to fit in so well with young kids?”

Baekhyun nervously laughed, not really wanting to divulge further information, and feeling a little guilty at hearing the words young kids.

“Sure, I guess we can.” Yixing responded.

“Thanks! It means a lot to me!”

“No problem, this should be good practice.” Junmyeon smiled.

Baekhyun knew Junmyeon and Yixing had been in the process of adopting for a while now, but it was taking a long time. He just hoped Junmyeon and Yixing wouldn’t take this too seriously. 

————————————

Sehun looked around in awe once he entered Baekhyun’s elaborate home. It wasn’t that large, considering it was just for one person, but the rooms were spacious and decorated with expensive furniture.

Baekhyun couldn’t stop smiling to himself. Sehun was in his house. SEHUN WAS IN HIS HOUSE. He wished he could take a picture.

“Welcome home!!” Junmyeon suddenly cried out as he came rushing towards them with a fresh batch of cookies.

Baekhyun grimaced, he was afraid of this. Junmyeon was such the embarrassing dad type.

“Is this your new friend Baekhyunie?”

Baekhyun tried to give Junmyeon a look that indicated he wanted him to tone it down a notch, but Junmyeon ignored him.

Sehun suddenly bowed, “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Sehun. Thanks for having me.”

Baekhyun bit his lip, he loved how polite Sehun was.

“Baekhyunie has such a handsome friend!” Junmyeon smiled, causing Baekhyun to grimace again.

“Here, have a cookie!”

Sehun shyly smiled as he took one, “Thank you.”

Suddenly Yixing emerged from the kitchen, “Welcome home son!”

Baekhyun sighed, maybe he shouldn’t have asked them. He pulled Sehun away from his friends and started to show him around his house. 

It was like a dream, watching Sehun walk down the halls and through his rooms. He was really there. Baekhyun couldn’t stop smiling, he hadn’t felt this happy in a long, long time.

As they explored the house, Baekhyun noticed Sehun spent an odd amount of time looking around at the walls.

“Is something wrong?”

“You don’t have any family photos.”

Baekhyun nervously laughed again, “Oh yeah…It’s weird huh?”

Sehun didn’t answer. It was just as he thought, something fishy was definitely going on.

“Where is your room?”

Baekhyun could feel his heart beat speed up, “Oh, it’s over here.”

Baekhyun opened his door and watched as Sehun stepped inside. He blushed as he witnessed the vision of Sehun standing in his room. Baekhyun wiggled a little in excitement, how could he be so lucky?

Sehun looked around, trying to see if he could find any photos, but Baekhyun had been careful to hide them before Sehun came over. He had spent the entire night prepping his house, making sure everything was perfect.

“Your room is so…sophisticated.”

Baekhyun bit his lip, “…Yeah, I guess so.”

It was quite the contrast to Jongin’s room, which they usually spent time in. Jongin’s room was small, filled with a twin bed, a desk taking up the majority of one of the walls, and a short table in the middle where they did homework. It was decorated with random nicknacks, and he had a small shelf of manhwa he enjoyed reading.

Baekhyun’s room was large, situated with: a queen sized bed (Covered in expensive sheets) surrounded by two nightstands, a dresser, a wall mounted television facing the bed, an armchair, a standing mirror, a cushioned bench at the end of the bed, standing lamps, and a door to a private bathroom.

It was another checkmark on Sehun’s list, this room did not belong to a teenager.

“It’s not what I expected from someone with pink hair and eyeliner.” Sehun smiled, “This looks like it would be your parents room.”

Baekhyun had no answer, he only laughed. Maybe he should have put up some posters or something. 

“We should always come here after school, your place is so nice.” Sehun suggested with a slight gleam in his eye.

“Sure!” Baekhyun happily answered before he considered the consequences. It took him a minute for it to sink in. Baekhyun’s friends couldn’t always be around pretending to be his parents.

“Is it all right if we do homework in here?” Sehun asked.

“Yeah, that’s fine. But there’s not really anywhere to sit.”

“We can just sit on the floor…Or…do you care if I sit on your bed?”

Baekhyun took a deep breath, “No.”

“Ok, let me go get my bag. I can get yours too.” Sehun remarked as he quickly left the room.

Baekhyun sat down on his bed and smiled to himself like a giddy child.

Sehun made his way into the kitchen, where Junmyeon was busy preparing some more food. Junmyeon turned to face him and smiled.

“Oh hi there! Did you want another cookie?”

“Do you have any pictures of Mr. Byun…I mean Baekhyun’s uncle.”

“Oh sure!” Junmyeon answered as he took out his phone. “What for?”

“Baekhyun wanted to show me something.”

Junmyeon went through his camera roll until he found a picture of the three of them posing together. Baekhyun’s hand was raised into a thumbs up, and the mole on his left thumb was clearly visible. Sehun took one look at the photo before grabbing Junmyeon’s phone and running upstairs with it.

Sehun burst into the room and rushed towards Baekhyun, holding up the phone and zooming in on Mr. Byun’s face in the photograph to compare it to Baekhyun’s. They had the exact same moles on their face, but there was no denying Baekhyun was indeed younger looking, despite the pink hair and eyeliner.

Baekhyun looked at Sehun curiously, “What are you doing?”

Sehun turned the phone around to show him the photo, “You’re Mr. Byun, aren’t you?”

Baekhyun froze for a moment as he stared at the photo on the phone, “…I told you, Mr. Byun is my Uncle.”

“No he’s not. There’s no way he has the same moles as you, even the one on your left thumb! And you have his car, and you even have the same name, and you did the same victory dance after beating us at video games!”

Baekhyun lowered his head, he really didn’t want to answer him. He had failed so fast, Sehun already knew his secret.

Sehun sat down next to him on the bed to look at his face again.

“…But how…You look so young now.”

“…I…I really don’t want you to think I’m crazy…But I don’t want to lie to you either.”

Sehun paused, “Well, I’m open for anything at this point. I have no explanation for this.”

Baekhyun nervously started kicking his leg, he didn’t want to say it, he really didn’t. His friends already thought he was kind of crazy, he didn’t want Sehun to join them.

Suddenly a young man appeared in front of them. Sehun jumped back in surprise, but stopped moving once his body became paralyzed.

“Hey there, looks like you managed to blow your cover.” Tao sighed.

Baekhyun looked up at him, “Tao!”

Tao looked over at Sehun, “Look, I gave him a second chance, ok? I’m the one who made him young again.”

Tao snapped his fingers and Sehun’s body was released. He took a quick breath before moving his body around to check that he really could again.

“A second chance?”

“Yeah, to find love. This loser spent too much time working. So just deal with it, he’s young now.”

Sehun paused blinking, he wasn’t sure what to think.

“So, are we clear on what happened?”

Sehun nodded.

“Ok, good, I need to go.”

Tao suddenly disappeared and Sehun sat blankly staring where he used to be standing. After a long moment he slowly turned his head to look over at Baekhyun.

“…Did you see that?”

Baekhyun smiled, “Yeah, that really happened.”

Sehun nodded again as he looked away, “…Ok. I can never tell anyone about this.”

Baekhyun laughed, “Now you see why I was so worried.”

Sehun tilted his head and let out a small laugh, “Yeah.”

After a long pause Sehun turned his head to look back at Baekhyun with a smile, “I guess I should be calling you hyung.”

“Well, you are still technically older than me, at least your body anyway. So you’re the hyung.”

“No no, you’re the hyung.”

Baekhyun pouted, “No, you are.”

“Mr. Byun, please, I can’t have you calling me hyung, it’s so weird.”

“I’m not Mr. Byun anymore, call me Baekhyun.” Baekhyun stated with slight attitude. He really wanted to assert the fact that Sehun was older than him now.

“…But.”

“No buts. I’m Baekhyun and I’m your friend. We’re both teenagers, and you’re the hyung. That’s final.”

Sehun laughed, “Ok hyung.”

Baekhyun let out a snort, “Hyung, listen to me.”

“I am listening hyung.”

Baekhyun let out a cry of frustration and started smacking Sehun’s arm, causing Sehun to begin laughing.

Suddenly Junmyeon opened the door, “Ummm…My phone?”


	4. Go For It

Baekhyun spotted Sehun on his morning walk to school. He had some earphones in, and the music was making him dance around a little bit. Even though he was hardly trying, Sehun’s skill in dancing was clearly evident. Baekhyun smiled as he watched him, easily allured by the way he was moving his body. He could watch Sehun for hours.

Suddenly Jongin approached Sehun, and they laughed together for a moment before Baekhyun decided to finally approach them.

“Good morning hyung.” Baekhyun smiled as he stared at Sehun.

Sehun smiled back, “Good morning hyung.”

Jongin looked back and forth between them in confusion, “Sehun, you know you’re older right?”

Sehun shrugged his shoulders and put one of his earphones back in.

“So, I guess we’re going to your house after school, I heard it’s really nice.” Jongin decided to continue.

Baekhyun nodded, “Yeah. Just don’t get any ideas about throwing a party there or something.”

Jongin laughed, “Don’t worry, we’re not really party goers.”

Baekhyun smiled, he liked hearing confirmations about Sehun’s good behavior, “Good, I’m not either.”

Sehun laughed a little to himself, knowing full well that Baekhyun was actually a respectable adult, in his mind anyway. 

Honestly, Sehun wasn’t really sure how to handle the fact that one of his close friends was Mr. Byun. It was like hanging out with an adult at all times…Which was kind of awkward. However, Sehun didn’t want to make Baekhyun leave, he actually wanted to help him. He knew Baekhyun would have a hard time adjusting to high school life again, and maybe he could even help him find someone to love.

As they were walking, Jongin spotted Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. Chanyeol had his arm wrapped around Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Jongin glared at them and then nudged Sehun to get his attention, pointing out the unwelcome sight. Baekhyun noticed them making a secret observation, whispering to each other about their opinions. He searched the crowd of students to find what they were so concerned about, and it didn’t take long for him to spot Kyungsoo and Chanyeol together.

Baekhyun leaned closer to them to join their whispering, “Hey, it’s rude to ignore me like that.”

Sehun gave Baekhyun a very apologetic expression, “Sorry…It’s just…”

“It’s ok, I understand, I haven’t been your friend for that long, I’m sure you have lots of secrets. But I don’t want to be treated like a third wheel all the time.”

Jongin sighed, “You’ll find out eventually if you’re going to keep hanging out with us…I have a crush on…that guy over there…”

Jongin pointed at Kyungsoo, wishing somehow his finger could sever Chanyeol away from him.

Sehun blushed, embarrassed by Jongin’s casual confession to Mr. Byun about his homosexuality. He doubted if Jongin knew the truth he would ever tell Mr. Byun that tidbit of information.

Baekhyun looked over at Kyungsoo again, “Oh, those are the students I met before. You like the small one?”

Jongin nodded, “…Yeah…but that guy Chanyeol…I don’t like how close he’s getting to him…”

“Have you ever tried talking to Kyungsoo at all?”

“…He’s in one of my classes…I’ve talked to him a few times.”

“About what?”

“…Homework and stuff.”

Baekhyun sighed, Jongin really was hopeless. It was frustrating to watch, especially since Baekhyun was all too familiar with feeling pathetic and lonely.  It made Baekhyun overly determined to help Jongin with his love life.

“What kind of things does he like?”

Jongin paused, “Ummm…”

“Come on, you have to know something right?”

“Cooking! He likes cooking.”

“Ok, so he must be taking home economics instead of technology right?”

Jongin nodded.

“I’m guessing you chose technology?”

“Yeah.”

“So you need to transfer to his home economics class!” Baekhyun smiled, “If he sees your interest in cooking, I’m sure he’ll be impressed by it.”

“But I don’t have an interest in cooking.”

Baekhyun sighed, “Well you do now. Do some research. Then you can have something to talk about with him, involving his interests and not homework.”

Jongin nodded obediently, a little baffled by Baekhyun’s authority on the matter. Sehun smiled, he was starting to feel happy about having an adult around, it was about time someone whipped Jongin into shape.

——————————————

After school Sehun approached Baekhyun’s shoe locker, Baekhyun’s pink hair was easy to spot amongst the other students. Baekhyun paused putting on his shoes to look up at Sehun and smile.

“Hi hyung!”

Sehun laughed, “Hi hyung. I wanted to thank you for earlier.”

Baekhyun tilted his head and pouted a little due to his lack of understanding, “Earlier?”

Sehun paused, staring at Baekhyun’s adorable expression. Even though he knew it was Mr. Byun, he couldn’t ignore the pleasure he received from looking at such an attractive boy. If Sehun didn’t know the truth about him, he might have actually tried to ask him out once. Sehun was picky, but Baekhyun went beyond even his standards.

“This morning, about Jongin, that was a good idea. I’ve been having a hard time getting him to do anything myself.”

“Oh, yeah, it seemed like it. No need to thank me though, we’re friends now, that’s just what friends do.”

Sehun nodded and leaned his back against the nearby locker as he waited for Baekhyun to finish putting on his shoes and gather his things.

“So, speaking of helping out friends, you’re looking for romance too, right?”

Baekhyun shyly nodded, “Yeah.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve really never been with anyone before.”

Baekhyun bit his lip and grimaced, embarrassed by his own inability, “No, I really haven’t. Like Tao said, I was way too focused on my career and never gave romance a chance. I thought it would distract me.”

“So what happened with your career?”

Baekhyun took a deep breath, “I had to resign.”

“…You mean, you gave it up just to find someone?”

Baekhyun nodded, “It’s so terrible to be alone like that. Nothing in the world can fill that emptiness.”

Sehun looked down at Baekhyun with a caring expression, “I’m sorry you had to experience that.”

Baekhyun turned back to his locker to finish grabbing his things. As Sehun waited, he spotted one of the female teachers leaving the school. Although Sehun never cared, she was rather beautiful, and Sehun knew she was popular with the other male students.

“What about her?” Sehun asked as he nudged his head.

Baekhyun turned to look where Sehun was indicating.

“What about her?” Baekhyun asked curiously.

“Is she your type?”

Baekhyun cringed at the thought, “No, not at all.”

“Don’t tell me you’re going to try and go for a high school girl.” Sehun asked with a raised eyebrow.

Baekhyun nervously laughed. No, it was worse than that. He was trying to get with a high school boy.

“I’m a teenager now, remember? My choices are kind of limited to my own age group.”

Sehun paused in thought, “…Yeah…I guess either way it’s kind of weird.”

Baekhyun lowered his head and sighed. That was quite the slap to the face, he could only imagine how Sehun would react if he knew he was into him.

“Why did you have to become younger though? You were an attractive adult.”

Baekhyun paused, deciding to meditate on Sehun’s words before answering. Sehun thought he was an attractive adult. Sehun must have thought he was attractive now as well. Baekhyun knew he was going to stay up all night thinking about those words.

“…Well…ummm…Tao thought I should start over I guess.”

Sehun thought about it, “…I don’t get it. You were fully capable of finding someone still.”

“…Maybe my soul mate is younger than me.” Baekhyun expressed his own feeble hopes into words.

“Hmmm, I guess…”

Sehun started looking around, analyzing the female students and trying his best to find one he thought Baekhyun might like.

“I want to help you find someone.”

Baekhyun quickly turned to face him, “No no, it’s ok! Don’t worry about it!”

Sehun smiled, “Are you picky?”

“Yes, very.”

Sehun nodded, “All right, I’ll leave it to you then, just let me know if you need any help.”

Baekhyun sighed in relief and nodded, “Ok, thanks.”

——————————————

It was Jongin’s turn to be impressed by the splendor of Baekhyun’s home. He was more excited than Sehun was though, and ended up showing himself around on a tour as Baekhyun and Sehun followed behind him. Yixing and Junmyeon weren’t there, and Sehun smirked to himself as Baekhyun explained to Jongin that his parents would be out late working. Baekhyun had already explained to Sehun that they were really just his old high school friends.

After playing a few rounds of video games in Baekhyun’s living room, and suffering many loses to him, they all sat down at the kitchen table to work on some homework. Baekhyun offered to get them some drinks and went off to the kitchen to grab some.

“Sooooo.” Jongin started.

“What?” Sehun asked with a sigh, very familiar with the obnoxious tone in Jongin’s voice.

“Is Baekhyun your type or not? Don’t tell me you’re that picky.”

Sehun awkwardly paused, “…He’s just a friend, don’t be that way.”

“Come on, even you have to admit he’s hot.”

Sehun paused again, looking down at his homework to avoid making eye contact with Jongin, “I mean, yeah…”

Baekhyun suddenly came back with the drinks and placed them on the table before sitting down. Jongin kicked Sehun’s leg and smirked at him to mouth the words, “Make a move.” Sehun glared at him letting him know he wanted him to cut it out.

As they silently sat doing their homework, Baekhyun smiled as he stared at the usually empty seats occupied by his new friends, especially Sehun, who he had imagined many times sitting at the table with him and enjoying a meal.

The homework was proving to be a real challenge. Baekhyun struggled to understand the math equations he had forgotten after all these years. He continuously erased his answer, only to put another incorrect one down on the page. Sehun noticed him having a difficult time and leaned over to look at his paper. He figured Baekhyun would have a hard time, it had been so long.

“Oh, no, here do it like this.” Sehun explained as he reached over with his pencil and started writing on Baekhyun’s paper, wrapping around the back of Baekhyun’s chair with his other hand to gain balance, and pressing his chest onto Baekhyun’s shoulder.

Baekhyun bit his lip, enjoying Sehun’s body dominating his own tiny frame. He had never been this close to Sehun before, he could catch a whiff of his pleasant scent. It was intoxicating, Baekhyun had a hard time resisting melting into Sehun’s arms. It didn’t help that Sehun was speaking softy to him, it felt like an incantation to Baekhyun’s ears.

“There, did that help?”

Despite missing most of Sehun’s words, Baekhyun nodded, “Yes! Thank you.”

Sehun scooted away to go back to his own work, but he didn’t fail to miss the smug look on Jongin’s face. He glared at him again and mouthed the words, “Cut it out!”

Jongin continued smirking and Sehun decided to kick him under the table. Jongin laughed quietly and then kicked Sehun back, causing them to start a kicking war which eventually ended up with one of them smacking the table. One of the drinks knocked over and spilled all over Sehun’s shirt, he looked down at it and then glared back up at Jongin.

“Oh no!” Baekhyun cried as he quickly started moving the papers away from the expanding liquid.

Sehun and Jongin helped him, and then Baekhyun went to grab a towel. As he was leaving, Sehun punched Jongin on the arm.

“Seriously, cut it out!”

Jongin only laughed as Baekhyun returned, rushing over to Sehun with the towel. Baekhyun almost handed Sehun the towel at first, but decided this was a good chance to have a semblance of a moment, and started patting Sehun’s shirt himself. The liquid had caused Sehun’s shirt to stick to his body, emphasizing Sehun’s strong physique. Baekhyun thoroughly enjoyed himself as he caressed Sehun’s abs with the towel, only wishing their was no fabric separating their skin.

“Just take it off.” Jongin interrupted, “Then you can rinse it in the sink.”

Sehun glared at him, noticing the smirk that Jongin was attempting to conceal. Baekhyun meanwhile, agreed with Jongin’s idea, and put down the towel to help Sehun remove his clothes. He started taking off Sehun’s jacket, and Sehun panicked as he grabbed Baekhyun’s hands to stop him.

“I got it!” 

Baekhyun paused, concentrating on the feeling of Sehun’s large hands wrapped around his own.

“Oh sorry.”

“It’s ok.” Sehun nervously answered as he started removing the jacket himself.

Baekhyun watched him closely as he pulled the jacket off his arms and then loosened his tie to remove it. Once he started unbuttoning his shirt, Baekhyun became self aware of his lecherous  staring and looked away. After the shirt had been removed, Baekhyun tried his best to resist the urge to stare at Sehun, but he quickly reminded himself that he was a teenager now, he could do whatever the hell he wanted! With almost a fierce look in his eyes, Baekhyun allowed himself to take in the full glory of Oh Sehun, examining every corner of his body. As his eyes looked him up and down, Baekhyun bit his lip to try and hold back the grin that was threatening to grow on his face. 

“Damn Sehun, have you been working out? Look at those abs.” Jongin teased, trying to bring even more attention to Sehun’s body in attempt to make Baekhyun notice. He hadn’t realized that Baekhyun had already been drooling for a good while now.

Sehun gave him a furious glare before stomping off into the bathroom to rinse his shirt. No longer immobilized by the blinding vision of Sehun’s body, Baekhyun ran off to find his stain remover.

Baekhyun entered the bathroom carrying the stain remover, reaching it out to Sehun as he was holding his shirt under the water. Sehun was still shirtless and Baekhyun indulged in staring at him again.

“Thanks.” Sehun shyly answered as he grabbed it from him.

“I can wash it and dry it for you when you’re done.”

“Thanks Mr. Byun. I’m sorry about all this.”

Baekhyun pouted, “Don’t call me that. And sorry about what? It was just an accident.”

“Well, I mean, just making a mess and disrupting your homework.”

“I really don’t care. Don’t worry about it.” Baekhyun laughed.

Jongin’s head suddenly popped in the doorway behind Baekhyun, Sehun read his lips, “Go for it.”

Jongin suddenly grabbed the door and swung it closed, holding it tightly shut. Sehun threw down his shirt in anger and went over to the door, gently moving Baekhyun out of the way.

“Jongin, stop messing around!” Sehun yelled as he pushed against the door.

All they could hear was Jongin laughing. Baekhyun decided to try and help, and happily pressed his body against Sehun’s bare skin to add to the weight pushing against the door. He didn’t fail to place his hands on Sehun’s back, memorizing the feel of his skin.

It didn’t take long for the door to burst open, sending Jongin to the floor. Baekhyun tightly gripped onto Sehun’s body as he tripped forward due to the sudden shift in weight, and Sehun turned to grab onto to him to make sure he wouldn’t fall.

“Jongin what the hell!?”

Jongin laughed, “What?”

Baekhyun finally melted against Sehun, this was too much for him to resist. A shirtless Sehun wrapping his arms around him, it was more than he had ever hoped for. He rested his head on Sehun’s chest, taking in a deep breath of Sehun’s scent. Sehun noticed him pressing up against him and quickly pulled Baekhyun away from himself.

“Are you all right?”

Baekhyun blushed, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Jongin stood up and adjusted his clothes, “Well, I need to get going. You two have fun.”

Sehun sighed as Jongin gave him a cheesy wink. Once he had left and they closed the door after him, Baekhyun turned to face the still shirtless Sehun.

“Here, lets get you a shirt so you can go home too. I’ll bring you your clean shirt tomorrow.”

Baekhyun lead Sehun up into his room. He opened his dresser and searched through his stack of nicely folded shirts, looking for one that might fit Sehun’s larger build.

Sehun smiled, he had noticed that Mr. Byun was always a very well dressed man, and it amused him to think that this wardrobe now belonged to a teenager.

Baekhyun pulled out the largest shirt he could find, a short sleeve henley shirt. He handed it to Sehun and Sehun pulled it over his head. He was instantly greeted with the fresh scent of Baekhyun’s laundry. It fit him well enough and he smiled at Baekhyun.

“Thanks. Again, I’m sorry about all of this Mr. Byun.”

Baekhyun sighed, “And again, don’t call me that.”

“I can’t help it, that’s how I think of you.”

“Well try not to.” Baekhyun demanded with a stern look in his eye.

Sehun paused, not really sure how to answer. He couldn’t erase that fact from his mind.

Baekhyun stared at Sehun longingly, understanding that Sehun would have a difficult time thinking of him as a teenager. If only he had just been born later and met Sehun in high school as a normal kid.

“Let me give you a ride.”

Sehun nodded, “Thanks, hyung.”

Baekhyun stomped his foot adorably, “Don’t call me hyung either!”


	5. Fitting In

Baekhyun brought Sehun’s shirt to his face before tossing it into the wash. It still carried his wonderful scent. He clutched onto it tightly, wishing he never had to give it back. He was starting to lose confidence, Sehun seemed so focused on the idea that Baekhyun was an adult, he wondered if Sehun would ever let it go. 

Reluctantly, Baekhyun released the shirt and watched it drop down into the machine. It was laying on top of some of Baekhyun’s own laundry. Sehun’s shirt was so much larger than Baekhyun’s, it made it obvious this load was mixed between two people. Mixed between him and Sehun.

He stared at it for a long moment before closing the door and starting it. As soon as the second machine went off indicating it was dry, Baekhyun ironed the shirt carefully, spending an extra amount of time getting out every crease. Once he finally stopped himself from meticulously ironing it, he brought it over to his bed to fold it. As if his folding was going to be judged like a piece of art, he used the precision of an origami master. 

He imagined how wonderful it would be to do all of Sehun’s laundry, folding it along with his own as they sat and watched TV together, laughing and smiling with each other at whatever show they were currently into. It was so simple, and yet it was so appealing to Baekhyun.

With a sigh he picked up the folded shirt and placed it on top of his dresser. He slowly patted it down with his hands to smooth out the fabric as he thought to himself. 

How in the world do you start making a move on a young teenage boy? 

Even if it was a normal relationship, Baekhyun didn’t have any experience in love. He had no idea what to do. 

He did realize that he needed to go slowly, this was a very touchy situation. However, he couldn’t wait around forever, this was the whole reason he became young again after all.

After much thought, Baekhyun decided it might be a good idea to look up some advice.

He laid down on his bed and took out his phone, going to the internet to type in the words: _“How to flirt with a younger man.”_

_“So you’re attracted to a younger man? Well you’re not alone! We all know men enjoy dating younger women, but occasionally women like to date younger guys!”_

Baekhyun let out a small laugh, those words didn’t exactly comfort him into feeling less alone.

_“Here are some tips on embracing your cougar side and going after that younger man!_

_The number one reason a guy is going to be interested in you compared to younger women is your past experience. Someone who knows their way around the bedroom is definitely alluring to a young man, especially those who want to boost their own experience.”_

Baekhyun sighed and skipped down the page to find some different advice.

_“The biggest fear of dating an older women is getting nagged by them, the last thing you want to do is remind him of his mother. Basically avoid any habits that will remind him of that, especially offering to do chores for him like laundry and other housework.”_

Baekhyun dropped the phone and let out a sound of displeasure. It had only been a few days and Baekhyun was already a huge failure!! How was he ever going to get this to work?

————————————————

Baekhyun spotted Sehun listening to his ear buds and dancing again as he made his way to school. After watching for a brief moment, Baekhyun approached him and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Good morning hyung.”

Sehun turned to look at him and took out his ear buds smiling, “Good morning hyung.”

Baekhyun held up a small bag, “Here.”

Sehun stared at the bag a little puzzled, he took it from him and peeked inside, “Oh right, my shirt.”

They heard a humming sound from behind them and turned to face Jongin, he looked disappointed. 

“Lame, I thought it was a present.”

Sehun glared at him and stepped on his foot, causing Jongin to cringe a little as he pulled it away. He leaned over to whisper to Jongin.

“Seriously, knock it off. That is not happening between us.”

Jongin smirked as he confidently walked towards the school, ignoring Sehun’s words. Sehun watched him and took a deep breath, why did Jongin have to be such a huge pain?

————————————————

It was Jongin’s first day of Home Economics, and he was extremely nervous. Luckily, Baekhyun was also in his class, which Jongin was surprised to discover upon entering the classroom. Baekhyun explained that he was already taking Home Ec, but wanted to try and help Jongin so he transferred to his class.

Kyungsoo noticed both of them immediately. He stared at them curiously, wondering why both of them had decided to transfer into this class all of a sudden.

“Ok, did you do any research yet?”

“…Yeah, but there were so many terms I got lost.”

“Just don’t overwhelm yourself, focus on one thing at a time. You don’t need to be a pro, just show Kyungsoo that you have an interest in cooking.”

Jongin nodded, “Ok.”

“So, when class starts and we can move around, you need to go approach Kyungsoo.”

“What?” Jongin asked nervously.

Baekhyun ignored the obvious fear in Jongin’s voice, “Just walk up to him and be like, ‘Hey, do you mind helping me out? I just transferred to this class.”

Jongin stared over at Kyungsoo, trying to imagine himself saying those words to him.

“And then once he starts helping you, say ‘I’ve really gotten into cooking lately.’ Hopefully you can start to have a conversation from there.”

Jongin took a deep breath and then slowly let it exhale, “I don’t know about this.”

Baekhyun patted him on the back and smiled, “You can do it!”

After the teacher explained what they would be making that day, Baekhyun shoved Jongin over towards Kyungsoo. Jongin stiffly walked towards him, moving almost like an old rusted toy. Baekhyun smiled to himself as he watched Jongin recite the words he taught him to say. Kyungsoo started helping him, and they had a small conversation with each other as they cooked.

Baekhyun hummed happily as he cooked by himself, pleased with his help.

————————————————

After class Baekhyun approached Jongin smiling, “So, how did it go?”

“Fine I guess, I just hope he didn’t notice me shaking.”

Baekhyun laughed, “If he did I bet he thought it was cute.”

Jongin sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

“Hey…Can I ask you a question?” Baekhyun suddenly asked.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“…What is everyone into lately? Like what is really cool right now?”

“Ummmm…I don’t know.”

“What about apps? Ki- I mean everyone likes those, right?”

Jongin laughed, “Yeah, people like apps.”

Baekhyun took out his phone and unlocked it to show it to Jongin, “Can you download some for me? Just pick whichever ones you think I really need.”

Jongin grabbed the phone with a confused expression and started looking through Baekhyun’s apps. He quickly discovered that Baekhyun was indeed missing many of the ones kids currently found essential to life.

“You don’t even have IG?”

“Oh, that’s that photo sharing app, right?”

Jongin laughed, “Yeah.”

“Do you guys use IG?”

“Who, me and Sehun? I don’t use it a lot, but Sehun likes to.”

Baekhyun fought back the urge to correct Jongin’s grammar, “Ok, perfect, download that one.”

Jongin laughed again, “Sure.”

Once the app was downloaded, Jongin helped explain the basics about using it. Baekhyun listened carefully, treating this app as an essential tool for getting closer to Sehun.

“What are your accounts?”

“Here, I’ll follow them for you.”

Baekhyun smiled to himself as he watched Jongin go to Sehun’s account. He couldn’t wait to look at all the photos Sehun had posted.

————————————————

Sehun was used to getting lots of followers and comments on his Instagram account. He was rather popular at school after all, and some girls had succeeded in finding his account. They spammed his posts with inane blabber, mostly commenting on how handsome Sehun was.

It was due to this that Sehun hadn’t noticed his newest follower, Baekhyun. It wasn’t until that night that he had discovered this fact.

Baekhyun hadn’t mentioned it at all while they were hanging out at his house, but after they left, Baekhyun laid in his bed and scrolled through Sehun’s photos, liking some of them and reading the comments. It was kind of intimidating, how many fans he had. He felt like his comment would get lost in the sea of the others, and he didn’t feel like he had anything special to say that wasn’t already mentioned. So he ended up not commenting at all.

He took a few screen caps of particularly handsome photos that Sehun had taken of himself, resisting screen capping every picture of his face that was posted.

He was delighted to find a few videos of Sehun dancing, it looked like he was practicing at the dance studio. Baekhyun bit his lip as he watched it on repeat. After tearing himself away from the fifteenth view, Baekhyun decided to comment.

 

_“ **baekhyunee** : Sehun, this is so amazing! When can I see you perform this?”_

 

Sehun looked at his phone once the screen lit up, he read the comment and laughed a little. He clicked on Baekhyun’s screen name to look at his account. There was only one photo, one that Baekhyun had taken of himself to use as an icon. He was smiling happily, and Sehun could tell he was sitting on his bed. Sehun went to his phone contacts and clicked on “Mr. Byun” to send him a text.

_“You got an IG?”_

Baekhyun looked at the text nervously, he typed and deleted many responses before sending “ _Yes_ （´∀`）ｂ"

At first he had mentioned how Jongin had helped him get an account, but he was worried that would make him sound old and pathetic, and that’s the last thing he wanted to remind Sehun of.

Sehun laughed at receiving the accompanying emojis, _“I think I get what you’re doing. You’re trying to act young right?”_

Baekhyun lowered his head and sighed, while he paused, Sehun wrote another text.

_“I know it’s kind of weird to give you advice, but don’t worry about that so much. Just be yourself.”_

Baekhyun smiled as he read the words. He held the phone delicately in both his hands as he tried to think of a response.

_“I’m sure girls will actually like how mature you are. It sets you apart.”_

Baekhyun really hoped Sehun liked it as well, _“Thanks Sehun, but I won’t get very far if I don’t even know what people are talking about, I should at least try and fit in with my own age group.”_

_“That’s true. Just don’t stress out about it.”_

“ _I won’t_ :P"

Sehun laughed again, _“We need to go out somewhere and try to find someone for you. Have you actually been trying at all?”_

_“No no, it’s ok, don’t worry about it.”_

Sehun ignored him, _“You need someone mature like you.…So we need to go somewhere nice, but where there are still teenagers…”_

Baekhyun sighed, he gave up. At least he could enjoy going somewhere with Sehun.

_“How about a book store? Do you like reading?”_

"(￣ー￣) _I’m not that boring, I like video games, remember?_ ”

Sehun had to laugh at Baekhyun’s comment, _“Sorry. What about a park?”_

Baekhyun thought for a moment, trying to imagine the best place they could go where Baekhyun could start subtly flirting with Sehun, something he could do that would be very discreet. The idea of sharing a drink came to his mind, and Baekhyun decided an indirect kiss with Sehun was a great place to start, Sehun would hardly notice. Luckily, he could accomplish this just about anywhere.

_“Let’s just go out to eat somewhere.”_

_“All right. Tomorrow?”_

_“Sure.”_

————————————————

Sehun, Jongin and Baekhyun all sat down in a booth together, and like usual, Baekhyun sat next to Sehun.

“So, you’re trying to keep an eye out for girls huh?” Jongin asked Baekhyun as he looked over at Sehun and gave him an annoying smirk.

“…Yup.” Baekhyun answered as he stole a quick glance at Sehun, who was glaring back at Jongin.

“Have you ever considered dating a guy?” Jongin asked, fighting back his own laughter at the thought of Sehun’s reaction.

Sehun was horrified, he was this close to just revealing Baekhyun’s secret to Jongin so he would stop humiliating everyone. He slowly began to crush Jongin’s foot with his own, trying to threaten him to stop.

Baekhyun blushed at the question, he couldn’t reveal this information just yet. If Sehun knew he was gay, and he tried to start flirting with Sehun, things might get really awkward.

“Um…no I haven’t.”

“There’s lots of benefits you know.” Jongin continued, ignoring the pain of his foot and the holes being burned into his face by Sehun’s eyes.

Baekhyun quietly laughed to himself, it was amusing to have someone tell him this, especially someone younger than him.

“Really?”

Sehun started to bash Jongin’s foot repetitively, desperate for him to stop, but Jongin continued to ignore him. He leaned over the table a little bit to talk in a quitter voice to Baekhyun.

“Yeah, there’s no crazy hormones to deal with, you don’t have to worry about getting someone pregnant…and the best part is: a lot more sex.”

Baekhyun pressed his lips together, trying to stop the uncontrollable smile on his face.

Sehun took a deep breath, he wanted to run away, but he couldn’t leave Baekhyun alone with Jongin, who knows what he would tell him, “Please, just ignore him.”

“It’s ok, it doesn’t bother me.”

Jongin smirked at Sehun again, “See? Chill out. I’m just trying to help.”

Sehun gave him the best threatening glare he could make and mouthed the words, “Shut up!”

Jongin leaned back into his seat again, “Just think about it. I know you would be really popular with other guys.”

Baekhyun tilted his head, “You think so?”

“Yeah, I already know of some guys who are checking you out.” Jongin didn’t fail to let his eyes land on Sehun.

Sehun was about to kick Jongin when the waiter suddenly approached them. Baekhyun kept his eyes focused on Sehun’s glass of water as the waiter placed it on the table. He would have to finish his own water, and then ask for some of Sehun’s. 

“What about her?” Sehun suddenly asked as he nudged his head. 

Baekhyun pretended to at least bother looking before turning her down. Jongin laughed, even he could tell she was a pretty girl.

“You both are so picky, you belong together.”

Sehun kicked him as Baekhyun lowered his head blushing. Jongin had to close his eyes for a moment and rub his leg, that one really hurt.

As they ate, Baekhyun continued to take large sips of water. Eventually his glass was emptied, and it came time for him to ask. He nervously stared over at Sehun’s glass, which was still mostly full.

“…Can I have some of your water?”

Sehun looked down at his own glass and picked it up, without much thought he handed it over to Baekhyun.

“Yeah, here.”

Baekhyun made sure to watch the angle of the glass as it was handed to him, memorizing where Sehun’s lips had made contact. He brought his own lips to the glass and closed his eyes. Baekhyun felt so childish, but he had to treasure whatever he got. He lingered for a long moment, just enjoying the simple idea that their germs were mingling.

Baekhyun placed the glass back down in front of Sehun, making sure to align the spot where their lips had touched to face him. As Sehun watched Baekhyun place the glass back down, the realization suddenly came over him that they had shared a drink. He blushed a little as he nervously looked back and forth between the glass and Baekhyun, focusing on Baekhyun’s lips. They really did have such an adorable shape, and the mole sitting on top was like some kind of small invitation.

Sehun shook his head, _“It’s Mr. Byun, not a really…really cute teenager…”_ He had to remind himself, _“I cannot go there.”_

Regardless, Sehun didn’t hesitate long before picking up the glass and taking a drink, feeling privileged that he got to share it with such a beautiful person. Baekhyun watched closely as Sehun brought it to his mouth, and wiggled inside as Sehun took a drink. It was official, they had both indirectly kissed each other.

Jongin, being the annoyingly observant friend that he was, noticed this little transaction. He found it really adorable, how innocently they were trying to flirt with each other. But an indirect kiss was not enough for him, he wanted to see them share a real kiss. He just had to think of a way to arrange it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, if you're experiencing a similar problem to Baekhyun and decided to actually look up "How to flirt with a younger man" in google, you would get this site, which I used as a reference. Just giving credit.
> 
> http://datingtips.match.com/tips-flirting-younger-guy-13197089.html


	6. Sleepover

It was the weekend, and Jongin had invited himself along with Sehun over to Baekhyun’s house to spend the night. Baekhyun had to ask Junmyeon and Yixing to come back over and act as his parents again, and this time he stressed the importance of not embarrassing him, which Junmyeon didn’t understand.

Once they both arrived, they went up to Baekhyun’s room, followed obnoxiously by Junmyeon up the stairs. Baekhyun turned around and glared at him as he went to close the door, but not before Junmyeon could say:

“Behave yourselves, don’t do anything inappropriate in there.”

The door shut and Baekhyun let out a sigh.

Jongin hadn’t been in Baekhyun’s room before, and just like Sehun, was impressed by it’s sophistication. He placed down his bag as he looked around.

“You have a TV in here!?”

Baekhyun nodded, “Yeah, we can watch it if you want.”

As Jongin continued looking around, Sehun stood still, anxiously patting his own leg. He didn’t realize they would be hanging out in Baekhyun’s room.

“Are we sleeping in here?” Sehun asked nervously.

“Where else?” Jongin answered with a smirk.

“Is that ok?” Baekhyun asked with a worried tone in his voice.

“Yeah yeah, it’s fine, just ignore Sehun.”

Suddenly they heard the doorbell ring, Baekhyun went to the door and turned around, “That should be the pizza, I’ll be right back. Make yourselves comfortable.”

Once the door closed, Jongin immediately began snooping around. Sehun noticed and grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Stop that, it’s rude.”

Jongin wiggled out of his grasp and lowered on the floor to look under the bed, “He’s got to have it hidden somewhere.”

“What?” Sehun asked as he watched Jongin curiously.

“You know, his porn.”

Sehun’s eyes grew wide as he went to grab Jongin again, pulling him away from the bed. Jongin laughed as he smacked him away and continued looking.

“Come on, it’s a good way to see if he’s gay or not.”

“What are you talking about?” Sehun asked as he continued struggling to pull Jongin away. “He is looking for a girlfriend, he even said he had never thought about guys.”

“I’m not fully convinced he’s straight. His standards are insane, he was literally not attracted to any girl we found.”

Jongin suddenly lunged forward once he spotted something, and grabbed a book from under the bed. Upon pulling it out, his face became disappointed. He handed it over to Sehun before getting up and searching elsewhere in the room.

Sehun stared down at the book, it was an old photo album. He opened it and discovered some pictures of Baekhyun from high school, when he really was a teenager. He was a lot less striking than he was now, instead of pink hair it was a light brown. He was posing with his friends, who were currently pretending to be his parents.

Somehow, Baekhyun looked even younger than he did now. Maybe it was that innocent grin on his face, so bright and full of young energy. Sehun stared at it, wondering what took that smile away from him.

Sehun turned the page and a photo fell out, a close up of Baekhyun’s face. Sehun picked it up and stared at Baekhyun’s lips. That mole really was so tempting. Without thinking, Sehun suddenly brought the picture to his lips and kissed Baekhyun’s face.

Alarmed with his sudden decision, Sehun quickly threw the picture back in the book. He didn’t understand what had come over him. The Baekhyun in those pictures was just so irresistible, he had always wanted a cute boyfriend like him. Why did Baekhyun have to be Mr. Byun?

Baekhyun suddenly came back in and Sehun shoved the book back under the bed. He looked over at Jongin in a panic, but was at ease once he noticed Jongin had failed to find anything. Jongin came over to Baekhyun to help him with the pizza, and Sehun got up to do the same.

Once they were all sitting together on the floor eating, Jongin looked back and forth between his two friends mischievously. He would have to wait until they were done to carry out his plan.

Sehun meanwhile was having a difficult time erasing the thought from his mind of kissing Baekhyun’s photo. He stared at Baekhyun’s face, and then down at his cute lips. Sehun licked his own lips nervously. Why did it have to be this way? How desperately he wanted to kiss those lips, even just once.

Baekhyun started to clean up once they were finished, and left the room to take out all the garbage. Sehun glared over at Jongin, just waiting for him to do or say something stupid. But Jongin remained silent, he just sat there with an annoying grin on his face. It made Sehun even more anxious.

“Whatever you’re thinking about, just stop it. I know you planned this sleep over just to try and pull something again.”

Jongin continued smiling, “What are you talking about?”

Sehun sighed, “I really hate you sometimes.”

Once Baekhyun came back in the room he sat on the floor again. Jongin looked over at him and a sudden look of concern covered his face.

“You’ve got something in your eye.”

Baekhyun raised his hand and tried to rub it, “I do? Which one?”

“No no, the other one. Sehun, you have better eyesight than me, try to help him.”

Sehun, who was actually worried about Baekhyun’s eye, fell for Jongin’s little trap. He leaned forward to get a better look, closing the gap between their faces. Baekhyun looked up at him as Sehun examined his eyes, and Jongin secretly snuck behind Sehun.

“I don’t see anything.”

“Look a little closer, I know I saw something.” Jongin tried his best to use a normal voice as his hands snuck up and got close to Sehun’s back.

Sehun leaned a little closer, squinting his eyes to try and focus carefully. Baekhyun’s heart was beginning to race, but it stopped entirely when Sehun was suddenly shoved forward. Their faces smacked into each other, causing them both to reach up and grab their noses in pain.

Jongin leaned to the side to look at them both curiously, “Did you kiss?”

Sehun snapped to look over at Jongin furiously, he knew Jongin would do this. He went over to start punching him on the arm, but Jongin only started laughing.

Baekhyun sat motionless as he watched them both with a blank expression. Sehun’s face was so close, the memory of it was making him shake all over. 

As Sehun continued punching Jongin, Baekhyun went over to his dresser to look for some sleep wear and distract his mind. Sehun noticed him pulling out some clothes and relented on beating up his friend. Sehun gave Jongin one last threatening look before he stood up. 

“Are you changing?” Sehun tried to ask politely.

Baekhyun nodded before removing his shirt, “Yeah, you don’t have to, but I want to be more comfortable.”

Sehun swallowed deeply upon looking at Baekhyun’s bare skin. He quickly looked away to prevent himself from staring.

Sehun and Jongin went to their bags and started changing as well. As they were finishing, Baekhyun went over to his TV and grabbed the remote.

“Want to watch a movie?”

“Sure!” Jongin answered happily as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Sehun came over to Baekhyun and leaned over to whisper to him quietly, “I’m really sorry about earlier Mr. Byun, are you all right?”

“I’m only fine if you stop calling me that.” Baekhyun smiled as he pointed the remote at the TV and turned it on.

Baekhyun turned off the light and went over to his bed to sit down on it. Sehun looked around for somewhere to sit as well. Mustering some courage, Baekhyun patted on the bed with his hand.

“You guys can sit here too.”

Jongin immediately followed his instructions, sitting on the opposite side, leaving room for Sehun in the middle. Sehun awkwardly stared at them both before climbing onto the bed as well, getting in between them. Baekhyun’s bed was rather large, and fit them all pretty well, but their arms still ended up brushing up against each other’s. After waiting a brief moment, Jongin suddenly stood up.

“I like it better on the floor actually.” He stated as he lowered down and sat against the bench at the end of the bed.

Sehun and Baekhyun were alone now, sitting uncomfortably close to each other. Baekhyun bit his lip, enjoying it probably a little too much. Sehun cleared his throat as he scooted away slightly and stared fiercely at the back of Jongin’s head. 

“What movie should we watch?”

“Can I pick?” Jongin asked as he turned around to look at them.

“Here.” Baekhyun answered as he tossed the remote.

Jongin started flipping through some action movies until he landed on one he hadn’t seen yet. After asking everyone what they thought, Jongin started the movie.

Sehun and Baekhyun weren’t paying much attention to it, they were both too distracted by their close proximity to each other. They kept sneaking peaks at each other’s faces, or just blatantly ended up staring at each other’s bodies. Baekhyun was so small, Sehun thought he looked like the perfect size to cuddle up with and hold in his arms.

“Are you cold?” Baekhyun quietly whispered.

“A little.”

Baekhyun sat up and got under his covers, holding them up and offering Sehun to also climb under. Sehun hesitated, but couldn’t resist getting comfortable. As he was moving around, he looked down at Jongin. 

“I think he’s asleep.” Sehun informed Baekhyun as he continued staring down at him.

“Oh really? Will he be ok down there? Should we get him a blanket?”

“He already has one, I think he grabbed the one sitting on your bench. He’ll be fine, he sleeps anywhere.”

“Ok.”

Sehun paused, wondering if he should get back into Baekhyun’s bed, “Do you want to keep watching the movie?”

“Yeah, it’s almost done I think.”

Sehun took a deep breath as he got under the covers as well. Baekhyun secretly glanced over at Sehun and stared at his head lying on the usually empty pillow. Baekhyun pressed his lips together, overjoyed with the sight. He so desperately wanted to reach out his hand and touch Sehun, finding his hand to interlock fingers with. But Baekhyun knew touching Sehun at all would probably freak him out. The only thing he could think of doing was scooting a little closer to Sehun, close enough where he could feel the warmth from Sehun’s body.

Sehun noticed him move and looked over at Baekhyun. The blanket was all wrapped around him, with just his small head and cotton candy hair popping out. Sehun bit his lip, it was getting really difficult to resist holding Baekhyun, he was just so adorable.

Baekhyun looked up at him, and they locked gazes. Both their heart’s started racing as they stared at each other. 

Sehun’s eyes wandered down to Baekhyun’s lips. Sehun licked his own lips nervously. Why did it have to be this way? How desperately he wanted to kiss those lips.

The movie suddenly ended and they both looked over at the screen. Baekhyun got out of bed and went to grab the remote, turning off the TV. The room was pitch black now, and it was difficult to see anything, but Sehun made out the faint figure of Baekhyun returning to the bed, and heard the sound of Baekhyun getting back under the covers.

They remained silent, except for their pounding hearts and nervous breathing. Both of their hands unconsciously skimmed across the sheets towards each other, and they ended up touching. As if there was some kind of shock associated with it, they both snapped their hands away upon contact.

“Goodnight.” Baekhyun eventually uttered very quietly.

Sehun took a nervous breath, “…Goodnight.”

——————————————

Sehun felt so warm, so comfortable, he never wanted to wake up. He never wanted to let go of the small person in his arms, the small person who was also holding onto him. They fit so perfectly, almost as if they had melted into each other and become one body.

Sehun had never held someone so close before, and in his current state of dreaming, the close and comfortable feeling of having someone beside him was getting him rather riled up. It didn’t take long for him to slip into a lustful and passionate dream. 

He had never experienced such a pleasurable feeling before, and upon reaching the climax of that feeling, Sehun woke up. His extreme feeling of pleasure was instantly replaced with horror once he realized what had happened.

Sehun and Baekhyun both opened their eyes upon feeling the sudden wetness. Sehun quickly released Baekhyun from his arms and shot away.

“Oh my god, Mr. Byun I’m so sorry!”

Shorty after shouting these words, Sehun fell backwards off the bed and onto the floor. Baekhyun sat up and lifted the covers, looking down at the wet spot on the sheets and his own clothes. He took a deep breath, realizing it wasn’t pee.

Sehun quickly stood up and froze at the sight of Baekhyun looking at the sheets, and the saturated spot on his clothes. Sehun was absolutely mortified. He quickly looked over to make sure Jongin wasn’t watching them and laughing, but Jongin wasn’t there.

“I’m really sorry Mr. Byun. I’ll clean it up.” Sehun spoke in a shaky voice.

Baekhyun looked up at him and smiled, “It’s ok, don’t worry about. We’re teenagers, this happens all the time.”

Sehun gulped loudly as he approached the bed to start ripping off the bedsheets, and Baekhyun got off the bed to help him. Once everything that was dirty had been removed, Baekhyun starting taking off his own pants. Sehun watched him as he felt knots tightening in his stomach. This was the worst.

Sehun bundled up all the laundry and quickly snatched the pants out of Baekhyun’s hands to make his way towards the laundry machine. 

“Sehun, it’s ok, I’ll do it.”

“No!” Sehun snapped at him and then took a breath to calm himself down, “No, please. Just let me do it.”

Baekhyun nodded and showed him the way to the laundry room. After showing him where everything was and how to properly wash his bedsheets, Baekhyun left him by himself. Once Baekhyun was gone, Sehun held his hand to his forehead and let out a long sigh. 

Baekhyun went downstairs and found Jongin being pampered by Junmyeon, who had already prepared him a large breakfast. Jongin looked ecstatic, eating as much as he wanted, including some chicken which Baekhyun found odd.

“Hey, you finally woke up. Where’s Sehun?”

“Oh, he’s going to the bathroom.” Baekhyun nervously replied.

Jongin smirked at him as he chewed, “You two looked so comfortable, I didn’t want to wake you up.”

Baekhyun gulped as he sat down at the table and Junmyeon stared down at him curiously.

“Comfortable? What do you mean? Baekhyunie, are you behaving yourself?”

Baekhyun glared at him, “Yes.”

Jongin took another bite of chicken as he continued smiling to himself.

“Did you make all the food in the house?” Baekhyun asked as he raised an eyebrow at Junmyeon.

“He was hungry, and I made him some breakfast. But then he asked if we have any chicken.”

Sehun suddenly came down the stairs, he felt less nervous seeing that everyone else was awake. He joined them at the table, but made sure to avoid eye contact with Baekhyun.

“Good morning.” Jongin greeted Sehun with that annoying tone in his voice that Sehun was all too familiar with.

Sehun ignored Jongin as he started eating.

“Thanks for the food.” Were the only words Sehun spoke during breakfast, feeling obliged to be polite to Baekhyun’s “parents”.

Once they were done, Sehun and Jongin said their goodbyes and made their way out the door. After they were far enough away, Sehun stopped walking and gripped onto Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin stopped as well to look at him.

“Jongin, seriously. I’m not interested in M- Baekhyun. Please stop trying to hook us up together. It’s not happening.”

Jongin rolled his eyes, “What about last night? You looked awfully comfortable with each other.”

“We’re just friends, that’s it. I don’t want to be anything more. He’s not even my type.” Sehun lied, trying to convince himself that it was really true.

Jongin sighed, “Fine, whatever. It was so entertaining though.”

Sehun glared at him before continuing to walk away. Jongin shrugged his shoulders as he followed behind him.

——————————————

Jongin was busy nervously conversing with Kyungsoo during Home Economics. He was slowly starting to get more comfortable talking with him, and today he decided to finally ask Kyungsoo what his relationship with Chanyeol was. Baekhyun was watching them closely nearby, rooting for Jongin.

“So…you and Chanyeol seem really close.”

“Chanyeol is my boyfriend.” Kyungsoo answered bluntly. 

Jongin froze. His greatest fear had come to life. Baekhyun covered his mouth, feeling awful for Jongin. Jongin tried his best to answer Kyungsoo, and carry on the conversation a little before excusing himself.

Baekhyun went running to him as he returned to his table. He held onto Jongin’s arm to comfort him in a small way.

“…Jongin…I’m so sorry.” Baekhyun spoke in a soft voice.

Jongin didn’t answer, he stared blankly foreword as Kyungsoo’s horrible words repeated in his mind.

“Hey, listen, it was just a crush. There will be other guys. You hardly knew him anyway, right?”

Jongin still wouldn’t respond. Baekhyun felt terrible, he had watched Jongin grow up from a small age and had always wished the best for him. He was almost like a son to him. He put his arm around Jongin’s shoulders and squeezed him a little.

“You just need to find someone who notices how special you are, you’re a really great guy Jongin.”

Jongin suddenly turned to look at Baekhyun, staring at his caring expression. Baekhyun’s eyes were full of so much warmth, it made Jongin melt a little. A small smile grew on Jongin’s face and he nodded.

“Thanks Baekhyun.”

——————————————

Baekhyun offered to get drinks for Sehun and Jongin, and he made sure to linger longer than normal, knowing that Jongin would want to tell Sehun what had happened that day. Jongin waited only a short moment before speaking.

“So…I found out that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are dating.”

Sehun looked up at Jongin with concern, but he was surprised to see that Jongin didn’t really look that upset.

“…I’m really sorry Jongin.”

“It’s ok. I’m over it. I didn’t really know him that well anyway.”

Sehun weakly smiled, “Well, good job being brave about it.”

“No really, I’m fine. I’ve fallen for someone else.”

Sehun pulled is head back in surprise, “Already?”

“More like finally. I don’t know why I didn’t fall for him earlier, Kyungsoo was just blinding me I guess.”

Jongin reached for a bite of food and swallowed it before talking again, “I’m not going to make the same mistake I made with Kyungsoo, I’m going to be more forward with my feelings this time.”

Sehun laughed, “Oh yeah? We’ll see.”

“Really, I don’t want to mess this one up.”

“Who is it?” Sehun asked as he brought a collection of noodles to his mouth with his chopsticks, getting ready to prepare himself for one of Jongin’s long rants about his crush.

Jongin leaned in and whispered very quietly, “Baekhyun.”

Sehun choked and spit the noodles back out of his mouth. Bringing his hand to his chin to wipe off the liquid that had splattered him in consequence, Sehun looked up at Jongin with a mixture of desperation and horror.

Jongin was surprised by Sehun’s overreaction, “What? You told me you’re not into him, right?”

Sehun took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves, “No.”

Jongin sighed in an affectionate way, “I don’t know what’s wrong with you. He’s so perfect. And he’s so mature, you know? I’ve never met anyone like him before, so sweet and beautiful.”

Sehun clenched his chopsticks tightly, “He’s our friend, you shouldn’t think about him that way.”

“Why? He’s looking for someone to date right? Why not me?”

Sehun was really starting to boil up inside. If he couldn’t have Baekhyun, he couldn’t stand the idea of Jongin getting to be with him. He almost wished he never found out that Baekhyun was really an adult.

Before Sehun could say anything more, Baekhyun returned with some drinks. Jongin smiled up at him and took his glass from Baekhyun’s hand, completely wrapping his hand on top of Baekhyun’s. Sehun glared at their hands as he clenched his chopsticks even tighter.

“Thanks Baek.”

Baekhyun laughed at the use of a nickname, “You’re welcome.”

Baekhyun sat down and smiled at Jongin warmly, glad to see that he seemed to be in a good mood.

Sehun stared at Baekhyun’s tender expression as he looked at Jongin. That was the last straw. He suddenly placed his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder, wrapping his arm around him. Baekhyun blushed as his chest grew tight. He looked over at Sehun in surprise, but Sehun was busy glaring at Jongin.

Jongin glared back at Sehun, feeling as if Sehun was trying to protect Baekhyun from him. He made sure Baekhyun wasn’t looking before he mouthed the words “Get over it.”

Sehun only gripped onto Baekhyun tighter. This was war.


	7. Ice Cream

Baekhyun laid in his bed and stared across at the empty pillow, envisioning the memory of Sehun laying next to him. He wrapped his arms around himself and remembered the way it felt to be in Sehun’s arms. It was so heavenly, the feeling of someone holding him close like that. Baekhyun couldn’t stop thinking about it ever since Sehun let him go.

Suddenly Baekhyun’s phone buzzed, he nervously went to look at it, hoping to see a text from Sehun, but it was Jongin.

_“Hey, I can’t sleep, what’s up?”_

Baekhyun wondered if Jongin was up late thinking about Kyungsoo, _“Just laying down. What about you, are you ok?”_

_“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks to you. You’re a great friend Baek.”_

Baekhyun smiled, _“That’s good. I’m sure you’ll find someone soon Jongin. You’re very handsome, there’s no way you’ll be single for long!”_

_“Oh yeah, you think I’m handsome?”_

“ _For sure_ (▼∀▼)”

_“I’m sure you won’t be single for long either. You’re very attractive yourself.”_

Baekhyun laughed, _“Thanks.”_

_“So really, you’ve never thought about dating guys though?”_

Baekhyun paused, _“I’ve been thinking about it a little bit.”_

_“Really? Well if you have any questions, go ahead and ask me.”_

_“Thanks. You’re a great friend too Jongin. I have to go to bed now, goodnight.”_

_“Goodnight Baek.”_

————————————————

Baekhyun was putting on his shoes at his locker when he felt someone suddenly touch his shoulder. Baekhyun turned to see Sehun standing next to him.

“Hi Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun blushed, Sehun had never called him that before, “Good morning hyung.”

Sehun looked rather uncomfortable, he shifted his weight and his chest inflated with a large breath of air.

“You…You look good today.”

Baekhyun smiled at him, “Thank you. So do you.”

Sehun gulped and then stared at Baekhyun for an awkwardly long moment, “Thanks.”

After another awkwardly long moment, Sehun reached out his hand to touch Baekhyun’s hair, gently adjusting it and tucking some behind Baekhyun’s ear. Baekhyun’s eyes grew wide as his heart started pounding.

“Sorry, it was just out of place.”

Baekhyun slowly nodded, “…Oh, thank you.”

“Good morning!” Jongin suddenly interrupted.

They both jumped a little as they looked over at him. Jongin smiled as he went up to Baekhyun and grabbed one of his hands, bringing it to his face to plant a soft kiss on it. Sehun puffed up in anger, he hadn’t even dared to touch Baekhyun’s beautiful hands yet.

Baekhyun laughed, “What are you doing Jongin?”

“Just saying good morning. I’m in a good mood after our conversation last night.”

Jongin had a smug expression on his face as he made secret eye contact with Sehun. Sehun’s fist was trembling as he clenched his teeth. What conversation?

Sehun suddenly reached for Baekhyun’s hand and grabbed it tightly. Baekhyun tripped a little as Sehun started dragging him away. Jongin, in retaliation to Sehun’s behavior, grabbed Baekhyun’s other hand. Baekhyun made a small alarmed sound as he was suddenly being tugged between the two of them.

Sehun looked back at Baekhyun once he heard the sound, and glared over at the parasite attaching himself to Baekhyun’s other hand. Jongin walked forward to catch up with Sehun once he had stopped, and Baekhyun looked back and forth between them in confusion as they glared at each other.

“What is with you guys today?”

Without answering, they both started walking again. Baekhyun was left to silently ponder what exactly was going on, but he couldn’t help being distracted by Sehun holding his hand. He stared down at it and smiled to himself. Whatever was happening, he liked the way Sehun was suddenly acting towards him.

————————————————

Jongin was excited as he entered his Home Ec class, striding over to Baekhyun with a confident smile. He jumped up to sit on the table in front of Baekhyun. 

“Hey.”

Baekhyun was busy thinking, he looked up at Jongin with a concerned expression, “Hey.”

“Something wrong?”

“You tell me. What was going on with you and Sehun this morning?”

Jongin sighed, “Don’t worry about it.”

Before Baekhyun could ask any further questions, Sehun suddenly walked into the classroom. Baekhyun gave him a double look, surprised to see him. Leaving Jongin, Baekhyun hurried over to him.

“Sehun, what are you doing here?”

“I transferred.” Sehun answered as he looked over at Jongin.

Jongin sneered at him, he was looking forward to his alone time with Baekhyun.

“How come?”

“I was jealous of you guys having fun without me.” Sehun smirked, although he was being totally serious.

Baekhyun laughed, “Well I’m glad you’re here. This should be fun. Do you know how to cook?” 

“No, but you can help me right?” Sehun smiled.

“Of course.”

Once class started however, it was Jongin who suddenly needed all the help. Sehun could hardly get Baekhyun’s attention with Jongin’s constant questions. 

“Can you show me how to fold the eggs in?”

Baekhyun held the spatula along with Jongin’s hand, “Here, like this. Make sure to do it gently, you don’t want to deflate the egg whites.”

Jongin smiled to himself as he looked at Baekhyun holding his hand, ignoring the lesson Baekhyun was giving him. He even looked up at Baekhyun’s face to admire his features.

Sehun meanwhile was beating the crap out of his eggs as he furiously watched them, taking out his frustration on the ingredients. 

“So…You were talking with Jongin last night?” Sehun asked when he finally had a chance to speak with Baekhyun.

“Oh, yeah, we were just texting.”

“…About what?”

“He was just complimenting how handsome I am.” Jongin smirked, not even trying to hide the fact that he was eavesdropping on them. “Here, why don’t you take a look.”

Jongin took out his phone to hand it to Sehun, but Baekhyun suddenly grabbed it. He panicked, remembering how he had told Jongin that he was thinking about being gay. He couldn’t allow Sehun to see that.

Sehun and Jongin both looked at Baekhyun curiously.

“Sorry…I just. It’s private.”

Sehun paused, he tried to take a few small breaths to calm himself down, “I understand.”

Jongin shrugged his shoulders as he took back the phone, “Sorry Baek, I should have asked.”

Baekhyun looked over at Sehun apologetically, “Sorry.”

“It’s ok. You’re allowed to have secrets.” Sehun answered as he went back to butchering the food he was making.

Baekhyun took a deep breath as he stared at Sehun. That’s the last thing he wanted, was to have secrets from him. After a short moment, Baekhyun took out his phone and handed it to Sehun.

“No, it’s not ok. I even told you guys that I didn’t want to be treated like a third wheel, so I have no right to treat you that way.”

Sehun stared down at the phone, extremely tempted to grab it, “It’s ok Baekhyun, you don’t have to show me.”

Baekhyun unlocked it and went to the conversation, “Go ahead, read it.”

Sehun paused, he reached out his hand and folded it over Baekhyun’s, forcing him to lower the phone.

“It’s ok Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun stared at Sehun for a long moment. This is one of the reasons Baekhyun had fallen for him in the first place. Sehun really was so mature.

————————————————

“It’s so hot today.” Baekhyun complained as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. 

“We should get some ice cream.” Jongin smiled as he placed his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I know a good place nearby.”

“Any ice cream sounds good right now.” Baekhyun answered with a sigh.

Sehun was really staring to understand how Jongin felt when Chanyeol put his hand around Kyungsoo. It was intolerable. He wanted to shove Jongin away from Baekhyun, but he knew that would be too obvious. He was forced to grit and bear it as they walked to the car.

The ice cream place Jongin suggested was packed, but he insisted it was the best ice cream around, so they decided to stay.

“Here, let me order, you guys keep an eye out for a table.” Jongin advised once they had all decided what they wanted. 

Sehun grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and Baekhyun’s whole body nervously tightened up. His heart began racing as Sehun walked off with him to find a table.

“There’s so many people in here.” Sehun mentioned as he looked around.

“Yeah, I can’t see anything.”

Sehun looked down at Baekhyun and noticed that his short stature was inhibiting him from looking over anyone’s heads. Sehun smiled as he let go of Baekhyun’s hand and picked him up by the waist, lifting him up above the crowd.

“See anything?”

Baekhyun giggled as his feet dangled above the floor, extremely pleased to be suspended by Sehun’s strength. He looked around the room as he concentrated on the feeling of Sehun holding his waist.

“Over there!” Baekhyun pointed.

Sehun placed Baekhyun back on the floor and grabbed his hand again, making sure not to lose him in the crowd. They made it to the table, but there were only two chairs. Baekhyun reluctantly let go of Sehun’s hand to sit in the opposing seat.

Although the room was filled with loud chatter and the clanging of spoons, Sehun and Baekhyun’s table was completely silent. They nervously stole glances at each other, but neither one of them had the courage to say anything. Eventually, Sehun finally broke the silence.

“…Do you and Jongin text each other a lot?”

Unfortunately it had taken Sehun too long to speak, and Jongin suddenly arrived before Baekhyun could answer. Baekhyun quickly stood up to offer his seat.

“No no, sit down.” Jongin smiled as he handed him his strawberry ice cream.

“It’s ok, I’m fine standing.”

“Come on, just sit back down.” Jongin insisted as he handed Sehun his ice cream.

“Sit here.” Sehun suddenly interrupted, patting his leg as he stared at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun held his breath as he stared at Sehun’s hand inviting him to sit on his lap. Was he being serious? Baekhyun didn’t want to be to eager to jump at the opportunity.

Jongin laughed, trying his best to prevent the situation from occurring, “He’s not a little kid.”

“He is little though.” Sehun smiled as he kept staring at Baekhyun, “Really, I don’t mind.”

Baekhyun bit his lip as he walked over to Sehun, clutching tightly onto his ice cream cone. His heart was racing at an incredible speed as he turned around to back up into Sehun. Sehun raised his hand and grabbed onto Baekhyun’s waist to help guide him onto his lap. Once he was seated, Sehun wrapped his hand around Baekhyun’s waist, keeping his other hand free to eat his ice cream. Baekhyun took a nervous breath, trying his best to stay calm as he adjusted his butt to sit comfortably on Sehun’s lap. Sehun gripped onto him and helped Baekhyun move around to find the right spot.

“Ok?” Sehun asked in a low voice as he leaned his mouth close to Baekhyun’s ear.

Baekhyun paused, feeling like his heart was going to explode, “…Yeah. Thanks.”

It was Jongin’s turn to be furiously jealous. He gave Sehun a dirty look as he took his first bitter mouthful of ice cream,“People are staring at you.”

Sehun laughed as he took his first bite and squeezed Baekhyun’s waist a little, “Who cares.”

Baekhyun could hardly concentrate on eating. He took small licks from his ice cream cone as his mind stayed focused on Sehun’s lap.

Sehun glanced over and watched as Baekhyun’s tongue stroked the surface of his ice cream, gathering the milky substance on his tongue before bringing it to his lips and swallowing it. It was very erotic, to say the least, and Sehun was having a hard time keeping his eyes off of it. His mind wandered as he continued watching Baekhyun, ice cream occasionally gathering on his lips and Baekhyun licking it off. Eventually Baekhyun wrapped his mouth around the ice cream, taking it all into his mouth and pulling away as he sucked off a large mouthful. That was all Sehun could take.

Baekhyun froze once he felt something hard suddenly probing him. Sehun cursed himself for allowing his mind to go that far. He lowered his head as he whispered quietly to Baekhyun.

“…I’m so so sorry Mr. Byun.”

Baekhyun shuddered at his breath on his ear. He closed his eyes as he tried to deal with his overwhelming emotions, deeply enjoying the feeling of Sehun poking him.

Sehun grabbed Baekhyun and moved him off his lap, then he quickly stood up and handed Baekhyun his ice cream before he started running off.

“Sorry, bathroom!” Was all he shouted before he disappeared into the crowd.

Baekhyun was left rather stunned holding both their ice cream cones, sitting alone with a very jealous Jongin, who didn’t waste anytime abusing the situation.

“Can I try some of yours?”

Baekhyun didn’t hear him amongst all the noise in the room and his own loud thoughts.

“Baekhyun, can I try yours?”

Baekhyun blinked a few times before registering what Jongin had said. He paused feeling a little awkward about the idea of sharing with Jongin.

“Ummm…” Baekhyun stalled as he tried to think of a polite excuse. He knew turning him down would be rude, he couldn’t think of the right words to say. Without any other better ideas, Baekhyun handed him the ice cream, “Sure.”

As Jongin went to reach for it, Baekhyun purposely let it drop out of his hands, and the ice cream fell onto the floor. Jongin looked down at it in disappointment.

“Shit, I’m sorry Baekhyun. Let me clean that up for you.”

Jongin got up to start cleaning the ice cream with some napkins from the table, and Baekhyun watched him with a guilty expression. As Jongin disappeared to get some more napkins, Baekhyun was left alone, holding onto Sehun’s ice cream. He stared at it only for a moment before planting his mouth on it and taking a small lick, intentionally going for a spot that had been recently eaten.

Sehun returned to find Baekhyun alone eating his ice cream. He laughed as he walked over and stood next to Baekhyun.

“Hey, what happened to yours?”

Baekhyun jumped a little at the sound of Sehun’s voice and quickly removed the ice cream from his face.

“Oh sorry. I dropped mine.”

Sehun smiled, “Go ahead, have as much as you want. I was done anyway.”

Baekhyun pressed his lips together as he licked off a small amount of lingering flavor, “Are you sure?”

Sehun watched Baekhyun’s mouth, “Yeah.”

Baekhyun continued eating and Sehun sat down in the opposite seat. He took a deep breath before speaking in a quiet voice.

“Mr. Byun, I’m really sorry about earlier…”

“It’s Baekhyun.” He paused between licks to correct Sehun. “You called me Baekhyun this morning. I was really happy about that.”

Sehun paused, “…I shouldn’t have.”

Baekhyun lowered the ice cream to pout at Sehun, “Yes you should, I want you to.”

Sehun sighed, “…Mr. Byu-”

He was abruptly cut off as Baekhyun shoved the ice cream in his mouth.

“Baekhyun.”

Sehun remained still as he looked over at the adorable scolding expression on Baekhyun’s face. Sehun didn’t understand himself, he didn’t think it was appropriate to be with Baekhyun, but he didn’t like the idea of anyone else with him either. He was willing to fight for him, but what would he do if he won?

Baekhyun sighed as he removed the ice cream from Sehun’s face to take another bite, and Sehun licked his lips to clean off the ice cream that had been smashed on them. 

“By the way, about the texting.” Baekhyun began, but stopped once he noticed Sehun bringing his finger to his mouth to signal Baekhyun to be quiet.

Jongin approached them with more napkins, and Baekhyun quietly spoke to Sehun, “I’ll tell you later.”


	8. So Close

After they finished their ice cream, they went to Baekhyun’s house to enjoy their usual session of playing video games. Jongin was being extra flirtatious, it was obvious to Sehun that Jongin was losing to Baekhyun on purpose. And whenever he did, he would make a big deal about it and try to reach for Baekhyun’s controller to “mess him up”, but really it was just an excuse to touch him. All the extra laughing and touching was starting to drive Sehun insane.

As they were doing their homework, Jongin continued to openly stare at Baekhyun. Baekhyun noticed and nervously laughed as he looked back at him.

“Is there something on my face?”

Sehun looked up from his homework, which he was actually trying to finish, to see Jongin’s lovestruck expression as he was staring at Baekhyun. He watched as Jongin’s eyes wandered down to Baekhyun’s lips.

“No. Sorry, I was just looking at you.”

Baekhyun paused, feeling embarrassed, “…Oh.”

Sehun unconsciously moved his leg so that his knee was touching Baekhyun’s knee, in a small attempt to make a feeble barricade against Jongin. Baekhyun looked down at it, surprised to feel Sehun’s sudden touch.

“Baekhyun, can I have something to drink?” Sehun asked as he glared at Jongin.

Baekhyun smiled at him, pleased to hear his name again, “Of course. What would you like?”

“Just some water.”

Baekhyun nodded as he got up from the table and left for the kitchen. Once Baekhyun was out of sight, Sehun quickly leaned forward on the table to speak to Jongin in a threatening voice.

“Listen. You and Baekhyun cannot happen.”

“Oh yeah, and why is that?” Jongin scoffed at him.

“Because he’s Mr. Byun, your Dad’s friend. He’s not really a teenager, he’s an adult.”

There was a short pause as Jongin stared at Sehun with a blank expression, “Wow, that is the lamest excuse you possibly could have come up with.”

“He has the same moles on his face and left hand. Go ahead and look at a picture when you get home, I’m sure your Dad has some. Think about it, he even has the same name.”

Jongin laughed, “You’re seriously trying to go with this? Ok then, how do you explain the fact that he looks so young?”

Sehun paused and sighed, knowing Jongin wouldn’t believe him, “…He…was given a second chance…”

Jongin raised an eyebrow, “That still doesn’t explain anything.”

“He was turned back into a teenager, ok? I know you don’t really believe me, just look at some pictures. It’s really Mr. Byun. So you hitting on him is super inappropriate.”

Jongin laughed again, “Seriously, that is the best you could come up with?”

Baekhyun came back into the room and placed a glass of water in front of Sehun. Sehun used his eyes to point at the mole on Baekhyun’s thumb, Jongin smirked and shook his head as he looked at it incredulously.

Baekhyun put another glass of water down in front of Jongin, “Here, I got you one too.”

“Thanks.” Jongin continued before Baekhyun could sit back down. “Hey Baekhyun.”

“Mm?”

“Can you help me with this?” He asked as he pointed at his homework.

“Yeah, sure.” Baekhyun answered as he walked over to his side of the table to stand next to Jongin.

Baekhyun began to look at the question and Jongin smiled over at Sehun with a cocky expression. Sehun threatened him with his eyes as he mouthed the words “Back off.”

Jongin suddenly put his hands on Baekhyun’s waist to pull him to sit on his lap. Baekhyun’s eyes widened in surprise as Jongin laughed lightly.

“You really are tiny. It’s funny.”

Sehun slowly crushed his pencil in his hand as he stared at them. His mind desperately started reaching for any way he could stop this from happening without being overly obvious that he hated it.

Like a little spoiled brat, Sehun knocked over his drink. Jongin looked over at Sehun and slowly shook his head as he squinted his eyes. Baekhyun quickly shot off Jongin’s lap to grab the papers on the table, and Sehun joined him.

“Sorry.”

“It’s ok, it’s just water this time. No big deal.” Baekhyun smiled.

As they continued drying everything off, Baekhyun looked up at the clock, “…Ah, it’s this late already.”

“Have plans?” Sehun asked curiously.

“Kind of. Sorry, I’m going to have to ask you guys to leave early.”

Sehun nodded, “Sure, no problem. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

As they gathered at the door with their things, Jongin smiled as he stood close to Baekhyun. He suddenly leaned over to kiss the top of Baekhyun’s head. Sehun glared at Jongin’s lips as they pressed against Baekhyun’s soft hair.

“See you later!” Jongin waved as he turned to leave a stunned Baekhyun.

Sehun stayed at the door and stared at Baekhyun for a moment, the jealousy was really starting to build inside of him. He wanted to shove Jongin off a cliff. It didn’t help that Baekhyun had some secret plans he didn’t know about.

“Have a date?”

Baekhyun smiled, “No, I wish. Just some chores I need to take care of.”

Sehun made a small smile, “Let me know if you need any help.”

Baekhyun laughed, “Thanks Sehun. See you tomorrow.”

——————————————

Jongin entered his house and threw down his bag as he sat on the couch. There were some snacks on the table, and he filled his face as he took out his phone to start checking all his accounts.

After relaxing for a while, he made his way down the hallway towards his room. As he passed a shelf in the hallway, he paused once he spotted an old familiar photo. He took a few steps backwards to look at it.

It was a picture of his father posing with Mr. Byun at work. Jongdae was standing next to Mr. Byun’s desk, and Mr. Byun was holding up a huge stack of papers. Jongin stepped closer and picked up the photograph to examine it closer. He spotted a mole on Mr. Byun’s left thumb. He looked up at Mr. Byun’s face, and spotted another familiar mole on top of Mr. Byun’s lip.

Jongin took the photo with him as he made his way back towards the front of the house to find his father.

——————————————

Sehun went to bed early and decided to fiddle with his phone to distract his mind. He couldn’t stop thinking about that stupid kiss Jongin had assaulted Baekhyun with. After checking a few of his accounts, Sehun refreshed his IG. A video of Baekhyun suddenly popped up. He was squinting his eyes and puckering his lips as he wiggled his head. Baekhyun’s adorable face instantly put Sehun in a better mood, until he scrolled down and saw a comment from Jongin.

_“Cute!”_

Sehun stared at the words for a long moment, clenching his teeth. He suddenly got out of his bed and grabbed his jacket.

——————————————

Sehun pulled up to Baekhyun’s house on his bike. As he approached the door, he spotted Baekhyun through the window sitting at his table. He had a pair of glasses balanced at the end of his nose as he was hunched over a pile of paperwork. He took a sip from the mug of coffee that was sitting next to his open laptop. Sehun couldn’t help but feel that he looked like such an adult.

After staring at him briefly, Sehun knocked on the door. Baekhyun snapped out of his work and looked over at the door in surprise. He got up to go answer it, and was even more surprised to see Sehun standing there. He quickly took off his glasses and offered Sehun to come inside.

“What are you doing here?”

Sehun looked over at the table still piled with papers, “Sorry, I know you were busy.”

Baekhyun looked where Sehun was staring and quickly went to flip the papers over “Just homework!”

Sehun gave him a doubtful expression and Baekhyun sighed, he was hoping to avoid looking old, but he hated lying even more,  “…I was doing taxes. But your interruption is welcome, trust me.”

Baekhyun pulled out a chair and offered Sehun to sit down, “Want some coffee?”

Sehun smiled and shook his head, “No, I don’t drink coffee.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath, realizing he was aging himself again, “…Right.”

Sehun came over to Baekhyun and stared down at him for a moment, “…So Baekhyun…”

Baekhyun smiled as he suddenly interrupted him, “Sehun, really, thank you for calling me that.”

Sehun blushed, “…Yeah…Well, you are older than me, so I should respect what you want.”

Baekhyun sighed, that’s not exactly the response he wanted to hear. He reached out his hand and grabbed onto Sehun’s arm, “Well, thanks. But I hope you start calling me that because you see me as an equal.”

Sehun stared at his hand holding onto him, he was starting to get really nervous.

“So what did you come over here for anyway?”

Sehun wasn’t even sure himself what exactly he wanted to accomplish coming over here. He just knew two things, he wanted to be with Baekhyun, and he wanted to get an upper hand on Jongin.

Sehun cleared his throat, “…Nothing really…I just…”

“You want to ask about the texting right? Please, just let me explain.”

“No, it’s not that. That’s none of my business.”

Baekhyun stared at him as he pursed his lips, “Sehun, I really like how respectful you are, but just drop it for a minute, ok?”

Sehun tilted his head, a little surprised by Baekhyun’s authority.

“Look, I don’t want any lingering weird emotions between us. There was one thing I said that I’m not quite ready to tell you yet, but I promise I’ll tell you eventually, ok? I know it sounds funny, but I feel closer to you and that’s why it’s harder for me to tell you.”

Sehun slowly blinked, trying to take in everything Baekhyun had quickly blurted out. Baekhyun should have stopped there, but something was still bothering him. He didn’t like how Jongin had mentioned that Baekhyun complimented his handsomeness.

“Most of the conversation was just me trying to cheer Jongin up because I was worried he was depressed about Kyungsoo. That’s why I was telling him that I thought he was handsome, I was trying to boost his ego. But honestly I think you’re more handsome than him, so don’t get the wrong idea about that either.”

Baekhyun stopped himself once he realized he had said too much. He uncomfortably paused waiting to see Sehun’s reaction.

Sehun smiled at him, “You think so?”

Baekhyun slowly nodded, “Yeah, you’re a really handsome guy Sehun.”

Sehun gained some confidence back at these words. He suddenly sat down at the table.

“Here, let me help you.”

Baekhyun laughed a little, “Are you sure? You really don’t have to.”

Sehun picked up the papers, “Yeah, I want to help.”

Baekhyun sat down with him and moved the laptop closer to himself. He took a sip of coffee before putting his glasses back on,  “…All right, well, it would be a huge help if you could read me those numbers.”

Sehun found the column Baekhyun wanted and started reading the numbers out loud. It didn’t take him long to discover how much money Baekhyun used to make. He paused for a moment a little astounded by the numbers.

“…Baekhyun…You really gave up this job?”

Baekhyun adjusted his glasses as he sighed, “…I did.”

Sehun didn’t respond, but the realization of just how lonely Baekhyun was finally hit him. Sehun stared up at him, finally connecting in his mind exactly what had taken that youthful smile away from him.

It was late once they had finally finished, but it went a lot faster with Sehun’s help. Baekhyun yawned as he stood up to stretch.

“Thanks for the help Sehun, I really appreciate it. You should start heading home, shouldn’t you? It’s pretty late.”

Sehun watched Baekhyun as he removed his glasses and put them on the table, reaching to take one last sip of his coffee. Baekhyun licked his lips and Sehun stared at the moisture now covering them. Sehun wondered if Jongin would ever try to steal a kiss from the precious lips that he coveted so much. The thought of it was maddening.

Sehun stood up and went over to Baekhyun, suddenly grabbing his wrist. Baekhyun looked at Sehun in surprise as he started dragging him over to the couch. Sehun sat down and pulled Baekhyun to sit next to him.

“Sehun, is something wrong?” Baekhyun asked as Sehun finally let go of his wrist.

Sehun paused, staring deeply into Baekhyun’s eyes. He had had enough, even if Baekhyun was appalled by Sehun’s attraction to him, and never spoke to him again, there was no denying this would eventually happen. Sehun couldn’t hold back anymore.

Sehun suddenly reached over and wrapped his arm around Baekhyun. Baekhyun made a small audible gasp as Sehun pulled him towards himself, but he was silenced as Sehun pressed their lips together in a kiss.

Baekhyun melted as Sehun continued pressing harder against him, slowly bending over until they were practically laying down. Baekhyun’s mind was filled with complete pleasure and joy, he reached up his hands to hold onto Sehun’s back.

——————————————

Jongin stopped in front of Baekhyun’s house and quickly jumped off his bike, making his way towards the door. He wanted to discuss all the things he had recently learned about him, and just double check that it was really true. As he swung open the front door, he spotted Baekhyun’s head of pink hair on the couch, and he instantly noticed someone was with him, kissing him. 

They both looked over at Jongin in surprise, and Jongin realized in astonishment that it was Sehun who was smashing his lips against Baekhyun’s. He would have been angry witnessing this earlier that day, but right now, after learning that Baekhyun was the man Jongin knew as his Father’s friend and coworker, it was kind of disturbing. His first reaction was concern, how was he going to tell Sehun about this, but then he suddenly remembered that Sehun was the one who told him this in the first place. Sehun was kissing his Dad’s friend.

“What are you doing?!” Were the first words that escaped his mouth.

Sehun paused, a little confused by Jongin’s reaction. It didn’t seem like he was angry, or jealous. Just disturbed.

“You even told me that’s Mr. Byun! What are you doing kissing him?!”

Sehun took a deep breath and scooted away from Baekhyun, “You believe me now?”

“Yeah, my Dad told me all about it. I looked at a photo like you told me to.”

“You told him?” Baekhyun asked as he stared at Sehun.

“…Yeah…sorry.”

Baekhyun shook his head, “I don’t mind.”

Jongin came closer to them, “Really, what is going on? You were the one who was being all protective, telling me how inappropriate it was to hit on him.”

Sehun’s stomach was starting to tie up in knots, he looked over at the door feeling like running away. Baekhyun looked up at Jongin in surprise.

“You were hitting on me?”

Jongin cringed as he looked over at Baekhyun, “…Yeah, sorry about that…It’s really awkward…”

Sehun suddenly stood up, staring down at the floor, he felt like throwing up. They waited for Sehun to speak, but it didn’t seem like he was going to say anything.

“…Sehun…” Baekhyun spoke quietly as he stared up at him, feeling concerned how he would react to all this. He wanted to tell him how much he enjoyed it, how he had waited so long for that kiss. But with Jongin standing there, he couldn’t say a word.

Sehun suddenly bolted towards the door, and Jongin tried to grab him. They wrestled for a moment before Sehun broke free and ran outside. Baekhyun quickly stood up and went over to the door, he watched as Jongin chased after Sehun down the street. They wrestled again for a moment before Sehun once again broke free and disappeared out of Baekhyun’s sight.

Baekhyun clutched onto the frame of his door as his mind filled with desperate thoughts. He was afraid, so afraid that his one shot with Sehun had been ruined forever. The memories of his lonely life before all this happened came flooding back to him. He couldn’t stand it, the thought of sitting at his table all alone, of sleeping by himself, of wishing there was someone to hold him. Of course it was possible for him to find someone else, but they wouldn’t be Sehun.

Baekhyun slowly crumpled to the floor as a small tear escaped his eye, still grasping onto the doorway for support. He was so close, so close to the happiness he desperately longed for.


	9. Stay

_“Sehun please, I want to talk.”_

 

Baekhyun stared at the text he had sent Sehun the other night after Sehun had left. It wasn’t even marked as read yet. Sehun hadn’t shown up that day at school, Baekhyun asked Jongin if he knew anything, but Jongin was acting pretty awkward about the whole situation.

Baekhyun sighed as he went back to his cooking. Jongdae and Minseok were coming over to have dinner with him. They had some news to share with him apparently.

Baekhyun answered the door to greet his friends, and Jongdae handed him a bottle of wine. Baekhyun laughed as he took it from him.

“I’m not old enough to drink yet.”

“Ah come on, you can enjoy a glass with us, can’t you?”

Baekhyun laughed again as he stepped aside to let them in, “Yeah, it doesn’t really matter.”

After they had finished their meal and were casually sipping on their wine together, Jongdae gave Baekhyun a very serious expression.

“Baekhyun, they’ve really missed you at work. Your articles were the best in the entire magazine, they’ve been scrambling to find someone who can even write half as well.”

Baekhyun held his glass up to his face for a long moment before finishing his sip and putting the glass back on the table.

“What do you want me to say? It’s not like I can go back there.”

“That’s why we’re here. They’ve started an internship program, I put in a good word for you.”

Baekhyun’s eyes lit up, “Really?”

“Yes, really. I don’t want your talent going to waste.”

“…But, they’ll recognize me…and my name.”

“I’ve already explained your fake story to them, they didn’t even question it. They were just excited to include someone in the program that was related to you. If that makes any sense.”

Baekhyun nodded and gave Jongdae a deeply grateful smile, “Thanks Jongdae.”

————————————————

Sehun took a deep breath as he stared at the item he wanted to purchase sitting on the shelf in front of him. He wasn’t really sure if he was ready for this yet, but Baekhyun was an adult, if he was going to even try impressing him, this was unavoidable. Baekhyun would want this kind of intimacy from him. He wasn’t going to be satisfied with a simple high school romance.

Sehun’s hand trembled as he picked up the box of condoms. He still wasn’t even sure if Baekhyun was gay or not, or if he was, that he was interested in him at all. Sehun wasn’t even sure how he himself felt about all this. It wasn’t just the matter of dating an older man, but the fact that he was his best friends’s father’s friend. A friend of their family for many years now. It wasn’t going to be easy hiding that from everyone.

But Sehun couldn’t resist the idea of being near Baekhyun again. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stay away from him. He was going to go to his house tonight to get an answer. And if everything went well, Sehun needed to be prepared for the next step.

Sehun paused, he blushed as he looked over at the bottles of lube. He felt his whole body tighten up. Even just the thought of doing that kind of stuff with Baekhyun sent him into a whirlwind of emotions. 

Sehun grabbed a giant bag of candy to throw on top of the embarrassing items. His cheeks had never turned more red as the lady behind the cash register picked up the candy to discover the real reason why Sehun was shopping there.

Sehun basically ran out of the store once his transaction had been finalized. After placing the items from his shopping bag inside his jacket, Sehun hopped onto his bike and made his way over to Baekhyun’s.

As Sehun pulled up to Baekhyun’s house, he noticed Baekhyun was sitting at the table with Jongin’s parents. They were laughing and drinking wine together. Baekhyun was dressed in expensive clothing, a nice sweater and some black slacks. Sehun felt his stomach drop, Baekhyun really was such a sophisticated adult.

His confidence quickly melted away as he watched Baekhyun gracefully swirling his glass in his hand, agitating the wine and looking like an expert in the process. Sehun really felt like such a kid. Why would Baekhyun want to waste his time with him? Baekhyun deserved someone just as sophisticated as he was, someone who could talk to him about all the refined topics reserved for adults. Sehun had nothing to offer Baekhyun.

Defeated, Sehun slowly climbed back onto his bike and started peddling away. 

As Baekhyun took a sip of his wine, a small movement in his front yard suddenly caught his attention. Upon recognizing Sehun’s face, he immediately shot up from the table and ran over to the door.

“I’m sorry, just a second!” Baekhyun yelled as he opened the door and ran outside.

Jongdae and Minseok looked at each other rather confused before making their way to the door to peek outside.

“SEHUN!!” Baekhyun screamed as he ran after him as fast as he could.

Sehun stopped and looked behind himself to see Baekhyun running towards him. He looked so silly, running wildly like that in his nice clothes. Baekhyun stopped and hunched over a little breathing heavily once he had reached Sehun.

“…Sehun…Please, don’t go.”

Sehun paused, “…Mr. Byun…I…”

Baekhyun took a deep breath before he suddenly punched Sehun’s arm, “It’s Baekhyun! Just stop it already! Now get off your bike and talk to me!”

Sehun stiffened up and obediently stepped off his bike, “…Baekhyun, I’m really sorry.”

Baekhyun gave Sehun a stern glare “You should be, after kissing me like that and then just disappearing and ignoring my text.”

Sehun swallowed deeply, trying to fight back the nausea he was suddenly facing. Baekhyun came closer to him and gently placed his hand on Sehun’s arm.

“Look, I have some guests over right now. I’ll ask them to leave. Just come inside with me and we can talk, ok?”

Sehun nodded and they both looked over to see Jongin’s parents head’s pocking out the front door watching them. Baekhyun sighed, “…Thank god we’re far enough that they didn’t hear anything…”

They walked together silently as Sehun pushed his bike towards Baekhyun’s house. His heart was thumping like crazy as he approached the door and Jongin’s parents stared at him curiously.

Baekhyun smiled at his friends, trying to think of the best way to start this, “…Sorry about all this. It was so great to have you guys over, and I really can’t thank you enough for what you have done for me Jongdae. I hate to cut our evening short, but I need to talk privately with Sehun, it’s important.”

Jongdae and Minseok nodded, “That’s fine Baekhyun, don’t worry about it. We can always get together again later.”

As they gathered their things Sehun’s mind was overly preoccupied with the items concealed in his jacket, highly concerned they might fall out at any moment and humiliate him. In his paranoia   Sehun held his hand over his pocket, trying to defeat the chances of that ever happening.

As they left, they gave Sehun one last curious look. Baekhyun closed the door and Sehun let out a quiet sigh, releasing his hand from his pocket.

Baekhyun went over to sit on his couch and looked up at Sehun like he wanted him to do the same. Sehun slowly sat down next to him and kept his eyes focused forward on the wall. Baekhyun paused, trying to form the sentence he wanted to say in his mind. He didn’t want to openly confess his feelings for Sehun just yet, Sehun was obviously on very thin ice at the moment. Baekhyun’s future was on the line, it was essential to be careful.

“Sehun…I’m not really sure how you’re feeling, or why you kissed me…But I want you to know…I really liked it.”

Sehun was holding his breath, but at Baekhyun’s words, he slowly allowed himself to inhale some air.

“…You did?”

Baekhyun nodded, “Yes…Sehun, I want to know how you’re feeling about it.”

Baekhyun watched Sehun’s chest slowly rise and fall a few times before he spoke.

“…I just…I can’t resist you Baekhyun. I tried, I really did. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize Sehun, I told you, I liked it. I want you to keep kissing me.”

Sehun paused, “…But-”

Baekhyun brought his finger to Sehun’s mouth to silence him, “No buts. Stop thinking so much.”

Sehun finally looked over at Baekhyun as he slowly pulled his finger off Sehun’s mouth. Sehun stared at Baekhyun’s soft face, his expression was so gentle.

Sehun’s eyes lowered to Baekhyun’s mouth, he leaned towards Baekhyun and slowly placed his lips on Baekhyun’s, brushing them gently together before pressing them close. Baekhyun instantly melted, his hands unconsciously wandered and found their way to Sehun’s back, clutching onto him tightly.

It was the first time Sehun ever tasted wine, it’s flavor was so potent on Baekhyun’s lips. It wasn’t helping Sehun erase the thought from his mind that Baekhyun was an adult. His kisses stiffened and Baekhyun paused, noticing that Sehun was becoming tense. Baekhyun slowly pulled away to whisper in Sehun’s ear as he hugged him gently.

“Relax Sehun. This is new for me too.”

Sehun swallowed deeply as he raised his hands to hold onto Baekhyun. They hugged each other for a moment, both their hearts nervously beating together.

Sehun was getting really annoyed with himself, he needed to man up if he wanted to keep Baekhyun. He broke away from their embrace and grabbed onto Baekhyun’s wrist, pulling him up off the couch. Baekhyun followed Sehun with a puzzled expression as he lead him towards the hallway. It didn’t become clear to Baekhyun what was happening until Sehun started taking him up the stairs. That’s when Baekhyun became nervous.

Baekhyun should have known this would happen, Sehun was a teenager after all. Of course he would crave this kind of interaction with him. Baekhyun even lived in a house all by himself, it was perfect. 

Sehun opened the door to Baekhyun’s room, without turning on the lights he made his way over to Baekhyun’s bed. Sehun tightly gripped onto Baekhyun’s wrist as he swung him in front of himself, and then he let go to shove Baekhyun onto the bed. Baekhyun gasped as he landed on the soft sheets, bouncing a little from the spring of the mattress.

Sehun carefully took off his jacket and laid it on the end of the bed. He crawled on top of Baekhyun and hovered over him for a moment, staring down at him. 

“Baekhyun…You want this, right?”

Baekhyun stared up at Sehun, his heart beating nervously and his breath slowed down to almost a stop. Sehun looked so incredibly handsome as he hovered over Baekhyun, his strong arms making a wall around him. 

“Yes.” Baekhyun answered, his voice slightly trembling.

Sehun took a deep breath and nodded before he leaned down to start kissing Baekhyun again. Sehun snuck his arms under Baekhyun’s body and pulled him close to himself as their lips continuously met each other. Baekhyun moaned as his hands slowly crawled up Sehun’s back to grip onto his hair. Sehun felt tingles go through him as Baekhyun massaged his hair and continued moaning from the pleasure of their kisses.

Sehun’s cheeks were getting hot as he listened to Baekhyun’s sounds. The room was so quiet aside from the smacking sound of their lips and Baekhyun’s voice. Somehow the silence felt so loud to Sehun, like a blaring reminder that they were alone together in Baekhyun’s room. 

Sehun’s mouth eventually trailed off and made it’s way to Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun extended his neck to give Sehun better access, and bit his lip as one of Sehun’s hands moved down to grab his butt. Baekhyun shivered as Sehun’s lips lightly grazed him, tracing over his skin until he landed near Baekhyun’s collar to bite it. Baekhyun’s heart grew tight and he gripped onto Sehun’s back. They could both feel how excited each other were.

Sehun slowly moved up Baekhyun’s neck as he gently placed small pecks, Baekhyun let out a quiet breath as his entire body relaxed and succumbed to Sehun’s touch. Sehun backed away to stare down at Baekhyun again. His head was rolled to the side and his eyes were closed, Sehun noticed the flushed color on his cheeks and the saturated shade of his lips. He looked so beautiful. Sehun paused a moment before sneaking his hands under Baekhyun’s sweater and slowly lifting it. He was extra careful with it, not wanting to ruin Baekhyun’s expensive clothes. He stripped Baekhyun as if he were unwrapping a very nice gift, not wanting to tear the wrapping paper.

Baekhyun smiled and sat up to help Sehun remove his sweater and shirt. He could tell Sehun was being extra gentle with him. Once they were off, Sehun carefully placed them aside. Baekhyun bit his lip as he watched him, he couldn’t help finding Sehun’s behavior so cute.

Baekhyun reached forward to grab Sehun’s shirt, quickly pushing it up and off his body. He took a deep breath at the sight of Sehun’s muscular figure, he had really missed it. Unlike Sehun, Baekhyun recklessly tossed the shirt off the bed.

Baekhyun leaned forward to steal some kisses as his hands migrated onto Sehun’s body, caressing it slowly and enjoying the feeling of his strong physique. He couldn’t get enough of it, his hands continued traveling over him as their kisses intensified.

Sehun started caressing Baekhyun’s body as well, Baekhyun melted at the feeling of Sehun’s large hands crawling up his back and touching his sensitive skin. He wasn’t used to feeling anything touch him there, it made him feel so vulnerable. He trembled at the sensation of Sehun’s fingertips gliding across his skin.

Sehun’s hands migrated downward to Baekhyun’s pants, feeling for the button to start undoing it. Baekhyun reached forward to Sehun’s jeans as well, also undoing the button as they continued kissing each other. They started to rip each other’s pants off and awkwardly paused once they could go no further. Baekhyun rolled onto his back to kick up his legs and pull his pants off. Sehun stood up and removed his own jeans as he watched Baekhyun, his heart tightening at the sight of Baekhyun’s mostly bare skin, and his protruding erection.

They both quickly removed their socks before Sehun crawled back on top of Baekhyun. The difference in their age became apparent to Sehun again as he stared down at Baekhyun’s underwear, even his briefs were expensive. Meanwhile, Sehun was wearing a pair of boxers with a dog pattern printed on it. They were one of his better pair, and he had worn them on purpose, but now he was feeling kind of embarrassed about it. Luckily, it didn’t seem like Baekhyun had noticed, or cared.

Sehun wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle the sight of a completely nude Baekhyun yet, so he stayed close to him, kissing him nervously as he slid his hands down and slipped off Baekhyun’s underwear.

Baekhyun kicked them away as he reached for Sehun’s boxers, pulling them down as far as his arms could reach. Sehun managed the rest, and once they were thrown aside, Sehun resisted laying back down on top of Baekhyun again. He paused, taking a nervous breath and closing his eyes as he hovered over Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s eyes wondered down and his face turned bright red at the sight of Sehun’s naked erection. He instantly looked back up, only to see the nervous expression on Sehun’s face, still squinting his eyes shut as he was breathing heavily. Baekhyun reached up and gently caressed the back of Sehun’s head, playing slightly with his hair.

Baekhyun thought of many things to say, but each time it felt like it would have made Sehun feel like a kid, and he didn’t want that. He was left with only a few comforting words.

“Sehun, it’s ok.”

Sehun opened his eyes, locking them with Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun’s tender expression put him at ease, and he calmed down a little bit. He couldn’t let Baekhyun down, he had to be a man and continue.

Sehun gulped as he reached for his jacket. Baekhyun watched Sehun as he reached into his pocket and removed a condom and a bottle of lube. Baekhyun’s eyes grew wide as he stared at it, Sehun really did come over to his house with this intention.

Sehun nervously fiddled with the items in his hands, “…So…I…I…”

Baekhyun sat up and grabbed the condom from Sehun, “…This is your first time, right?”

Sehun licked his lips as he looked downward, “Yes.”

“Then we don’t need this.” Baekhyun replied as he tossed the condom and it landed on the floor.

Sehun was left holding onto the bottle of lube, which was honestly the thing he was most concerned about. Baekhyun stared at him, also feeling nervous about this part. He decided to give Sehun a moment.

“…I should use lots of this, right?”

“Yeah, that would be best.”

Sehun slowly clicked open the bottle and squirted some onto his hand. He paused as he looked up at Baekhyun, his face burning with embarrassment. 

“Don’t worry about me, just cover yourself. I can handle putting it on myself.”

Sehun nodded as he let out a long breath, relieved at Baekhyun’s offer. He shyly handed the bottle to Baekhyun as he used the lube in his hand on himself. They both covered themselves with a generous amount, bashfully handing the bottle back and forth to get more. Sehun averted his eyes as Baekhyun worked on himself, making sure to get it deep inside.

“Baekhyun…Is it true that it might hurt you?”

“…It can, but only if it’s done wrong.” Baekhyun slowly explained, trying not to scare Sehun, “You just have to start slow, like using your fingers first.”

Sehun took a deep breath, “…Ok.”

“Luckily, I’m the one who needs to stay relaxed. Everything should be fine as long as I’m comfortable, and you don’t go too rough or anything.”

Sehun nodded, “I won’t…I really don’t want to hurt you. Please tell me if I do anything wrong. I don’t want you silently suffering.”

Baekhyun smiled as he spent a long moment staring at him, “I will Sehun. Don’t mind telling me if I do anything you don’t like either. It’s important for us to stay open with each other.”

“…Ok.” Sehun answered slowly as he started to crawl towards Baekhyun.

He closed his eyes again as he slowly lowered down, both of them quivering as their skin made contact with each other. Sehun pressed his lips against Baekhyun’s, hoping that their kisses would help calm him down.

As he kissed him, he nervously reached his hand down, finding Baekhyun’s hole. Baekhyun adjusted his legs, spreading them further apart to give Sehun better access. Sehun snuck his finger inside Baekhyun, making sure to go slowly.

“You ok?” Sehun asked in a quiet voice.

Baekhyun kissed Sehun’s cheek as he held onto the back of his head, speaking softly into Sehun’s ear, “Yes, you can add more.”

Sehun removed his finger to add a few more digits, slowly sliding his hand back inside.

“Just play with it for a little while.” Baekhyun instructed.

Sehun gulped, pressing his lips back on Baekhyun’s to give him comfort as he moved his fingers around. They continued like this for a while, Baekhyun much more relaxed than Sehun, enjoying the feeling of Sehun playing with him.

“Ok, I think I’m ready.”

Sehun licked his lips, “Ok.”

Sehun removed his hand and Baekhyun readjusted himself again, bending his legs to give Sehun the most effective angle. Very slowly, Sehun pressed himself closer to Baekhyun, kissing Baekhyun as he pushed himself inside. Baekhyun let out a quiet moan as his head rolled to the side, breaking his contact with Sehun’s lips.

Sehun paused, “Is it ok so far?”

Baekhyun took a few breaths, deeply enjoying the feeling, “Yes, please, keep going.”

Sehun pushed into Baekhyun further, putting his full length inside of him, and Baekhyun gripped onto him tightly, letting out another quiet moan, his breath escaping onto Sehun’s ear.

“Just stay like that for a moment.” Baekhyun spoke in a gasping voice. “You’re pretty big.”

Sehun blushed, “Ok.”

Baekhyun rolled his head back to start kissing Sehun again. Their lips easily slipped across each other, wet with all their previous kisses. Their speed quickly increased, becoming more intense as they pressed harder against each other. Sehun was starting to lose control, and he unconsciously started thrusting his waist a little. Baekhyun moaned, sucking on Sehun’s lip.

“…Can I?” Sehun asked, having a hard time holding back.

“Yes!” Baekhyun answered, also falling into a fit of lust.

Sehun lifted himself up a little as he began moving back and forth, going slowly at first. Baekhyun’s head fell back onto the edge of the bed, his chin lifted in the air as he moaned loudly. 

Sehun glanced up and noticed their reflection in the tall standing mirror positioned near Baekhyun’s dresser. His chest tightened at the vision of Baekhyun’s naked body laying beneath him, his hair bouncing with each thrust Sehun made, and the look of extreme pleasure on Baekhyun’s face as his head leaned back off the bed.

Sehun swallowed deeply, it was a little much for him. It didn’t help to see all the clothes laying around them, the bottle of lube sitting on Baekhyun’s nightstand, and the unused condom laying on the floor. Not to mention the general sophistication of the room, which made Sehun feel out of place.

He lowered himself back down onto Baekhyun and tried his best to ignore everything, kissing him again as he started to go faster. Baekhyun gripped onto him tightly and loudly called out Sehun’s name. Baekhyun was in a state of ecstasy, his mind could barely comprehend the joy he was experiencing. Waves of emotion continued to sweep over him, sending a thrilling chill to his entire body.

Sehun began to moan in response to Baekhyun’s loud cries. He increased his speed, overtaken by the pleasure he was feeling. Although he had promised Baekhyun he wouldn’t go rough, it was becoming difficult for him to hold back. He began thrusting into Baekhyun harder, but Baekhyun didn’t seem to mind, he only screamed louder. 

At this pace, it didn’t take Sehun long before he was tensing up and unloading inside Baekhyun. Baekhyun let out a long breathless moan as he finished as well, squirting himself onto Sehun.

Sehun breathed heavily as he stared down at Baekhyun, his head was still laying back and his eyes were closed with a relaxed expression. Baekhyun’s arms were sprawled out next to him, laying completely still as his chest also raised and fell with large breaths of air.

Sehun collapsed next to Baekhyun and he wrapped his arms around him to pull him close. Baekhyun cuddled up to him, resting his head on Sehun’s chest. 

“Can you stay?” Baekhyun asked.

Sehun nodded, “Yeah.”

Baekhyun closed his eyes as he snuggled closer to Sehun, “…I’m glad.”

Sehun didn’t answer, his mind was full of too many thoughts. He clutched onto Baekhyun, squeezing him tightly. After a long silence Sehun finally spoke.

“Are you ok?”

Sehun could feel Baekhyun’s mouth turn into a smile on his chest.

“Yes, I’m amazing.”

Baekhyun suddenly sat up and grabbed Sehun’s arm, “Here, lets get under the covers.”

Sehun got up with Baekhyun and watched as Baekhyun fixed the sheets. He nervously looked over where they had been soiled.

“…I’m sorry, those are expensive, right?”

Baekhyun laughed lightly, “Don’t worry about it Sehun.”

Baekhyun crawled back in and waited for Sehun to follow him. Sehun laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around him again. Baekhyun snuggled up to him, placing his head back on Sehun’s chest.

“Goodnight Sehun.”

Sehun paused, staring over at the mirror, looking at Baekhyun’s small body cuddled up next to him.

“Goodnight Baekhyun.”


	10. Falling Into Place

Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times before they had fully adjusted. A smile instantly grew on his face as he rubbed his cheek on Sehun’s chest, which was still slowly inflating with a breath of air in his sleep. Baekhyun bit his lip as he sat up a little, staring affectionally at Sehun’s sleeping face.

Baekhyun had never been so happy, he just wanted to scream. He thanked Tao a thousand times in his mind, feeling extremely blessed to be given this opportunity. Baekhyun threw himself back down and planted a giddy kiss on Sehun’s lips.

Baekhyun felt Sehun’s lips curl into a smile as Baekhyun stayed glued to his mouth. Sehun’s hands traveled up Baekhyun’s back to caress him.

“Good morning.” Sehun attempted to speak in an amused tone as Baekhyun kept their lips smashed together.

Baekhyun finally pulled away and laughed brightly as he gave Sehun a big smile, “Good morning!”

Sehun paused, staring at Baekhyun’s happy face. He held his breath, Baekhyun had never looked so young to Sehun before. It wasn’t just his smile, it was the sparkle in his eyes and the glow on his cheeks. It had finally returned to Baekhyun, the expression he had lost so long ago.

Baekhyun hopped out of bed and went to grab his underwear. Sehun blushed as he watched him get dressed.

“I’ll go make us some breakfast.”

Sehun smiled, “Thanks.”

“Of course. Anything you want?” Baekhyun asked as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“I’m fine with anything.”

Baekhyun stood up and made his way over to the door, he turned to look at Sehun with a smile, “Ok, come down when you’re ready.”

Sehun listened to Baekhyun’s feet as they scampered down the stairs. He was left alone, sitting naked in Baekhyun’s bed, with evidence of the previous night scattered all around him. He nervously got up and went into the bathroom. 

After washing off a little bit, Sehun stared into the mirror. He took a deep breath, feeling a little overwhelmed. He had made it this far, but he wondered how often Baekhyun was going to want that from him. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle it again for a good while. He splashed some water on his face before going back into the bedroom.

Sehun grabbed his clothes and started to put them back on. After he was dressed he began cleaning everything up, putting the lube away into Baekhyun’s nightstand and picking up the stray condom. He collected the dirty sheets and made his way into the laundry room with them, placing them down on top of the machines.

Sehun went downstairs and discovered the wonderful aroma of eggs and other food cooking. He entered the kitchen and watched as Baekhyun prepared their breakfast. Baekhyun looked so peppy, bouncing around the kitchen making multiple things at once with a large smile on his face.

Sehun left the kitchen, feeling like he would only get in Baekhyun’s way, and went to sit at the table. He sat motionlessly, staring blankly down at the table. It felt like so long, waiting for Baekhyun to come out. He just wanted to hold him.

Baekhyun eventually appeared, carrying a tray of food and drinks. He smiled once he spotted Sehun sitting at the table waiting for him. Sehun really couldn’t get over that look on his face, it made him feel so warm. He smiled back at Baekhyun and anxiously waited for him to get close enough to touch him.

Baekhyun placed the tray on the table and started divvying up their food. Once he was finished he sat down across from Sehun. Sehun sighed quietly in disappointment, Baekhyun was still out of his reach.

“I hope you like it. Tell me if there’s anything you’re not crazy about.”

“Thank you, it all looks delicious.”

Baekhyun wiggled a little in his seat, “I’m glad. We should kind of hurry though, it’s almost time for school.”

Sehun nodded, wishing they had more time so he could snuggle Baekhyun some more. They quickly ate their breakfast and Sehun made sure to compliment each thing Baekhyun had made, much to Baekhyun’s delight.

Once they were done, Baekhyun quickly shot out of his seat and started gathering everything off the table. Sehun helped him, and they walked into the kitchen together with the dishes. As Baekhyun placed his down, he was suddenly grabbed by Sehun and pulled towards him. His heart tightened as Sehun placed a sudden kiss on his lips. They both tightly held onto each other, keeping the kiss for a long moment. As they pulled away, Sehun pressed Baekhyun’s head close to his chest and rested his head on top of Baekhyun’s.

“Baekhyun, I want to talk to you more after school.”

Baekhyun smiled and squeezed Sehun, “Me too.”

They went upstairs and Baekhyun opened his closet to start getting dressed. 

“I don’t have my uniform…” Sehun suddenly realized as he watched Baekhyun take his out.

Baekhyun turned to look at him, “Ah! You’re right. I’ll drop you off at your house so you can grab it.”

Sehun nodded, “Thanks. Is it all right if I use your toothbrush?”

Baekhyun smiled, “Of course. Use anything of mine you need.”

Sehun left Baekhyun to start getting ready in the bathroom. Once they were both done, Sehun got in the car with Baekhyun. Sehun felt funny sitting in the front seat while Baekhyun was driving, it was another thing that made him feel younger.

“I’ve never seen your place before.”

“Well it’s nothing like yours.” Sehun laughed, “It’s a pretty small apartment.”

Baekhyun found a place to park and followed Sehun to his apartment. They took an elevator to the second floor, and Sehun took out his keys to unlock the door. 

“Hey Mom, I’m home! I just came to get my uniform!” Sehun called out into the room as he took off his shoes and quickly made his way towards his bedroom.

“Oh, welcome home Sehun! How was your sleepover?” Baekhyun heard a woman’s voice answer from another room.

Sehun paused nervously, “Good!”

He turned his head to look at Baekhyun behind him, “Sorry, since we’re in a rush I can’t really give you a tour.”

Baekhyun smiled and nodded, “That’s ok.”

Sehun opened his bedroom door and Baekhyun entered the room behind him. It was similar to Jongin’s room, with a small bed and desk, but Sehun’s was much smaller, and didn’t really have room for anything else. Baekhyun noticed it was tidier than Jongin’s room though. He smiled as he looked around, feeling a little surreal to be standing in Sehun’s room.

Sehun quickly got dressed as Baekhyun continued examining everything. There was a sudden knock at the door before it opened, and Sehun’s mother was surprised to see Baekhyun standing there. She wrapped her robe around herself in embarrassment and smiled at Baekhyun.

“Oh, hello. You must be Baekhyun, right?”

Baekhyun smiled back at her and bowed a little, “Yes, It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Sehun’s mother giggled, “How polite, and you’re so cute! I like the hair.”

Baekhyun shyly smiled as he brought his hand to his hair and played with it a little, “Thanks.”

She turned to look at Sehun who was almost finished getting dressed, “Sehun, have you had any breakfast?”

“Yeah, I ate already.”

“Ok good. I’ll give you some money for lunch.”

Sehun cringed a little, although Baekhyun hadn’t noticed it, Sehun hated the mention of getting money from his mom in front of Baekhyun.

They went to the front door and Sehun’s mother gave him a kiss on the cheek as she handed him a small wad of cash. Sehun quickly tucked it away in his pocket as she turned to look at Baekhyun and gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

“It was nice meeting you sweetie, you’re welcome over here anytime.”

Baekhyun smiled, he hadn’t been called sweetie in a very long time. It felt nice to be treated young again.

“Thank you.”

————————————————

Sehun and Baekhyun walked to school together silently, neither one of them sure if it would be a good idea to hold hands. On top of being a little shy about it, they were worried Jongin might see them. However, they failed to bump into Jongin that morning, and Baekhyun looked up at Sehun in concern.

“…Do you think he’s avoiding us?”

Sehun paused, “Maybe.”

Baekhyun sighed, “Sehun…I would really hate to cause a drift between the two of you.”

“You already did once.” Sehun laughed a little as he looked down at him.

Baekhyun smacked his arm lightly, “I’m being serious! Your friendship is important.”

“Well, we’ll just have to see. I’m not sure how he’s going to take all this.”

“He seemed pretty uncomfortable the other day at school, he wouldn’t really talk to me.”

Sehun nodded, “Ok.”

————————————————

During lunch, they were both relieved to spot Jongin approaching them. However, he didn’t sit down. He walked up to Sehun and stared down at him.

“Hey, can we talk?”

Sehun stood up as he looked over at Baekhyun, “We’ll be right back.”

Baekhyun nodded and watched as they walked off together.

“…So…You’re not really into Mr. Byun, are you? That would just be so weird for me, I’ve known him since I was a kid.”

“Well then you’re just going to have to get over it.”

Jongin raised his eyebrow, “Are you serious? Isn’t it weird for you?”

Sehun paused remaining silent.

“I mean, he used to come to my birthday parties and stuff, he’s like an uncle to me. I still can’t get over the fact that I tried to hit on him…”

Sehun abused the pause in Jongin’s speech to talk, “I’m in love with him.”

Jongin’s eyes grew wide, “…What?”

“I’m in love with Baekhyun.” Sehun repeated, annunciating it more clearly this time.

Jongin paused staring at Sehun in disbelief. Sehun turned his head away and let out a breath of air.

“I’m sorry if it’s weird for you, but I can’t stop the way I feel about him.”

“…So you’re going to keep hitting on him?”

Sehun paused again, clenching his fists uncomfortably inside his pockets.

“…Sehun, that’s pretty bold… You could seriously creep him out.”

Sehun took a few deep breaths, “…We had sex last night.”

Jongin opened his mouth in shock. He blinked a few times as he tried to convince himself that he heard something else, but there was no mistaking that sentence.

“I understand if it’s hard for you to keep hanging out with us, but I want to be with Baekhyun.”

“…You really had sex?”

Sehun sighed, “Yes, we did.”

“God damn Sehun! What the hell!?”

Sehun continued staring downward, too ashamed to look Jongin in the face.

“You’re not even like that…” Jongin paused and tensed up a little, “…Don’t tell me Mr. Byun forced you into it…”

“No, it was me. It wasn’t forced either, I made sure to get his permission.”

Jongin’s eyebrows raised uncomfortably, “…So…Are you dating?”

“We still need to talk about it. Do you think you could handle it though?”

Jongin let out a sigh, “…I don’t know…I mean…I guess I’ll just have to get used to it. I’m not going to stop hanging out with you guys…Even though it’s totally weird to have Mr. Byun around all the time…He really is like my Uncle… And he’s friends with my parents…So it’s like what, are we going to hang out all together? And then there’s all my uncomfortable memories of making a move on him…”

“I told you to back off. You should have listened to me.”

Jongin laughed, “You know me, I’d never listen to you.”

Sehun sighed, “Then this is what you get.”

Jongin shook his head, “I can’t believe I didn’t notice on my own. I actually know him better than you.”

“Yeah, well, you’re kind of an idiot.”

Jongin punched his arm as he let out a loud laugh, “Shut up!”

Baekhyun watched them from afar, he couldn’t hear them, but he could see that they were laughing. Baekhyun sighed in relief, it didn’t seem like things were too bad between them.

“Just promise me…at least for now…that you won’t be all touchy in front of me.”

Sehun laughed and nodded, “Fair enough.”

Jongin sighed, “Good.”

They started to make there way back towards Baekhyun, and Jongin laughed as he nudged Sehun’s arm.

“So, how long did you last?” Jongin asked with his usual annoying smirk.

Sehun let out a quiet laugh, “I didn’t think you’d want to hear about it.”

“I don’t. I really don’t. But I just have to know this one part.”

Sehun sighed and paused in thought, “God, I mean, are we counting the foreplay? Because it took a while between the lube and the finger-”

Jongin plugged his ears and started making a humming sound, “Never mind, just stop!”

Sehun laughed as he watched Jongin continue to plug his ears. They sat back down at the table and Sehun gave a reassuring smile to Baekhyun. Baekhyun smiled back at him, overjoyed to know that everything was all right.

————————————————

Jongdae came to pick Jongin up after school, once he was informed that Jongin wouldn’t be going over to Baekhyun’s house. Baekhyun approached the car and looked through the window to greet Jongdae.

“Hey, again, I’m sorry about last night.”

“Don’t worry about it Baekhyun. I’d like to get together again though and discuss the internship program with you further.”

Sehun tilted his head, curious what they were talking about. Jongin, who was already in the backseat, tried to make eye contact with Sehun. Sehun noticed, and Jongin raised his eyebrows at him, trying to emphasize how awkward this was.

“Of course.” Baekhyun smiled.

“Are you free tonight? I brought some paperwork with me from the office, it’s at my house.”

Baekhyun paused, he wanted to look over at Sehun, but knew that would be strange. Sehun meanwhile was shaking his head at Jongin, trying to signal to him that he didn’t care.

 “Um, I’ll text you, I’m not sure yet.”

“Ok, just let me know.”

“Thanks Jongdae, this means so much to me.”

“No problem, just don’t forget to bring over one of your old bottles, pick a good year, I want to celebrate.”

Baekhyun nodded, “Of course.”

Jongdae drove off, and Jongin continued staring at Sehun through the window, tilting his head at him and raising his eyebrows. Once they were out of sight, Sehun turned to look at Baekhyun.

“What was that all about?”

Baekhyun smiled as he turned to Sehun, “My old job is starting an internship program! Jongdae got me in!”

Sehun smiled, “That’s great!”

Baekhyun nodded, “I know, I can’t believe it. You don’t mind if I go over there tonight after we talk, do you?”

Sehun reached over to grasp his hand, “No, of course not. I want you to go. But do you mind if I show up to ‘hang out with Jongin?’”

Baekhyun laughed, “No, I’d love to have you there.”

Sehun smiled as he started to walk off still holding onto Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun blushed as he walked next to him, staring down at their hands. Everything seemed to be falling into place.

————————————————

Once they entered the house, Baekhyun went over to his couch to sit down. Sehun sat down next to him and smiled as he patted his leg.

“Come here.”

Baekhyun paused and slowly bit his lip, overjoyed at Sehun’s offer. He quickly got up and went over to Sehun, sitting on his lap and snuggling against him. Sehun wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

“Baekhyun…There’s so much I want to tell you.”

Baekhyun nodded, “Me too Sehun.”

“…But, I guess what I want to start with is…I never really asked you…are you gay? Or just experimenting?”

Baekhyun laughed, “I’m gay, I’ve known that since I was a teenager. Well, I mean the last time I was a teenager. I was just worried it might have freaked you out if I told you.”

“Why? Jongin is openly gay.”

Baekhyun sighed, “Because I wanted to hit on you. I was never really brave enough to flirt with you though. It was just so hard.”

Sehun smiled, “You mean, you’ve been into me for a while now?”

Baekhyun paused, he sat up to look into Sehun’s eyes, “…Sehun…I…The whole reason I was turned into a teenager again…Was because I wanted to be with you.”

Sehun looked deeply into Baekhyun’s eyes, “…But…then…”

“Yes, I liked you even when I was an adult.”

Sehun paused, a look of disbelief covering his face, “…Your job…You gave that up for me?”

Baekhyun slowly nodded, looking at Sehun with a tender expression. 

“…But…why me?”

“…I can’t really explain it myself, but no one ever caught my attention before. No one had the power to distract me from my work. And then I met you. From the first moment I saw you, you captured my attention. The more I found out about you, the more I was drawn to you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Sehun sat silently still, blinking as he thought to himself. Baekhyun leaned a little to look at a different angle of his face.

“…You’re not freaked out, are you?”

Sehun snapped out of his trance to look back into Baekhyun’s eyes, “No! No not at all. I’m just flattered, that’s all. You’re so sophisticated and successful…and beautiful…”

Baekhyun smiled as he squeezed his arm, “You happen to be extremely handsome and talented yourself.”

Sehun paused, he smiled as he stared into Baekhyun’s eyes. Baekhyun smiled back at him and they both spent a long moment tenderly staring at each other. Sehun leaned forward to kiss Baekhyun, raising one of his hands to gently cradle Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun held onto Sehun’s chest as they held the kiss for a long moment. Sehun barely pulled away to speak quietly against Baekhyun’s lips.

“I love you Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun tightly pressed his lips together, trying to prevent himself from having an emotional breakdown, but those words were just too much for him. There was no amount of pressure he could use to prevent his lips from trembling. Small tears began to form in his eyes as his lips started quivering. 

Sehun noticed and placed a gentle kiss on Baekhyun’s lips to try and help calm him down. However, it only made things worse, and a small whimper escaped his lips as the tears began to fall down his cheeks. Sehun tightened his grip on Baekhyun and pulled him closer to himself, caressing his back gently as Baekhyun continued crying into his chest.

“..I..I love..you..Sehun.” Baekhyun gasped between tears.

Sehun closed his eyes as he pressed a kiss on top of Baekhyun’s head. He held him close as he continued massaging his back. For the first time, Baekhyun felt so young and fragile to Sehun.

That’s when Sehun realized that your age isn’t connected to your appearance, or your mind. It’s in your heart. Baekhyun was still as young and innocent as Sehun was. 

“I love you Baekhyun.”


	11. Two Pillows

Jongdae was surprised to see Sehun standing next to Baekhyun when he opened the door. He smiled at them both as he stepped aside to let them in, and Baekhyun handed him a bottle of wine.

Jongdae looked at the bottle and his eyes opened wide in surprise, “Wow, Baekhyun, are you sure you want to open this one?”

Baekhyun smiled and stole a secret glance at Sehun, “Yeah, I have a lot to celebrate tonight.”

Jongdae smiled and happily walked towards the kitchen as he held up the bottle, “Minseok, I hope you’re making something really good!”

Jongin came out of the hallway after hearing all the commotion, and smirked once he noticed Sehun. He came over to them and raised his eyebrows.

“What are you doing here Sehun?”

Sehun smirked back at him, “Just here to hang out with you.”

Jongin laughed, “Sure. I know for a fact I’m the third wheel now.”

“Jongin…I’m sorry.” Baekhyun pouted.

Jongin waved his hand, “It’s fine.” He paused as he locked eyes with Sehun, “Hey, maybe I can hang out with your uncle?”

Sehun punched his arm and Jongin let out a large laugh. 

Once dinner was ready, Baekhyun helped them set the table, and smiled to himself as they started pulling out the wine glasses. 

“Why not let Jongin and Sehun have some?”

Jongdae laughed, “They don’t have a sophisticated enough pallet to even enjoy this.”

Baekhyun reached around Jongdae to pull out two extra glasses, “Ah come on, this is a big night for me, let everyone have some fun.”

Jongdae shrugged his shoulders, “It’s your wine.”

Once dinner started, Baekhyun smiled at Sehun as he poured him a glass. Sehun looked at Baekhyun in surprise.

“My treat.”

Sehun looked around at the table anxiously, only to discover Jongdae and Minseok smiling at him. Baekhyun poured a glass for Jongin as well, and a large smile grew on Jongin’s face.

“Go ahead and enjoy it.” Jongdae laughed at his son, “You won’t be getting such a generous offer from me.”

Jongin and Sehun both picked up their glasses to take a sip. Baekhyun bit his lip watching Sehun, curious how he would react. They both made a sour expression and the table broke out into laughter.

“See? I told you you were wasting it on them.”

Baekhyun shook his head, “Not at all. I’m happy to share.”

While they were all busy eating, Sehun went back to his glass multiple times to take a sip, he really wanted to adjust himself to it, but each time he ended up making a sour expression. Baekhyun squeezed his leg under the table as he silently laughed at him.

“Oh, I just remembered.” Minseok suddenly called out as he lowered his silverware. “I found an interesting photo recently. I wanted to share it with you guys.”

Everyone watched Minseok curiously as he got up from the table and left to go down the hallway. He soon returned, and placed the photo down on the table.

“Now that everyone knows about Baekhyun’s little secret, I thought you guys would find this pretty amusing.”

Baekhyun leaned forward and examined the photo. It was one of Jongin’s birthday parties, he looked like he was around ten years old. Baekhyun was kneeling down, helping Jongin and another boy with their party hats. Baekhyun held his breath once he recognized the boy’s features.

“I bet you don’t even remember, but you guys met before when Sehun was just a kid.”

Baekhyun looked up at Sehun and blinked a few times in surprise.

“Jongin and Sehun weren’t actually friends yet here. But they were in the same class at this time. I was so surprised when I found this!”

Baekhyun picked up the photo to look at it closely, he smiled to himself tenderly as he stared at it. Sehun was so small.

“Can I keep it?” Baekhyun asked hopefully as he looked up at Minseok.

Minseok smiled at him, “Sure, go ahead. I thought you would enjoy it.”

Sehun leaned close to Baekhyun to also get a better look at the photo. Baekhyun held it out for him to see and they both spent a moment longer staring at it.

“How old are you there Baekhyun? I know Jongin was ten.”

Baekhyun thought for a moment, “Twenty five.”

“We should do one of those comparison shots, a before and after.” Minseok laughed.

Baekhyun laughed as well, “Hmmm, somehow I got younger.”

After dinner, Baekhyun and Jongdae sat at the table together looking over the paperwork. Sehun and Jongin sat in the living room nearby, playing some video games together. Baekhyun was filling out a section of the paper when Jongdae suddenly started speaking in a quiet voice.

“So, Baekhyun…Tell me the truth about something.”

Baekhyun stopped writing to look up at him, “What is it?”

“I know you’ve been hanging out with my son and Sehun a lot lately…”

Baekhyun swallowed deeply, waiting anxiously to see what Jongdae was getting at.

“I don’t want to offend you or anything…But it seems like you’ve been spending extra time with Sehun.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath, continuing to remain silent.

“Look, I know you like men, and so does Sehun. I’m just worried you’ve started up some kind of relationship with Jongin’s friend. Go ahead and yell at me if I’m wrong.”

Baekhyun kicked his feet a little under the table, “…You’re not wrong.”

Jongdae took a deep breath and nodded his head, “…Ok. Well I’m worried how my son is going to feel about this.”

“He already knows.”

Jongdae looked at Baekhyun in surprise, “He does?”

“Yes, and he’s accepted it.” Baekhyun paused to look up at Jongdae, “…But what about you?”

Jongdae stared down at the paperwork in front of them for a moment, “…I don’t feel like it’s my place to judge. You are a teenager again after all. If you really like him, I don’t see a problem with it.”

Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief, “Thanks Jongdae. I was worried you might rip this paperwork away and throw it in my face.”

Jongdae laughed, “Not at all. I know you’re a good person Baekhyun, it’s not like you’re going around looking for fun. Then I might need to judge you.”

Baekhyun laughed and Jongdae pointed at the papers, “Sorry, now let’s finish this so we can continue celebrating.”

——————————

Sehun and Baekhyun walked to Baekhyun’s door together holding hands. Baekhyun unlocked the door and Sehun watched him smiling to himself. He wrapped his hand around Baekhyun’s waist to squeeze him a little. They entered the house together and threw down the few things they were holding to make their way upstairs.

They both started undressing and Baekhyun gave Sehun some comfortable clothes to wear.

“Is it all right for you to sleepover again?”

Sehun nodded, “Yeah, my parents won’t mind.”

Baekhyun bit his lip, “You know, I’d like to spend a night at your place sometime.”

Sehun paused putting on the pair of sweats Baekhyun had given him to look up at him and smirk, “Oh yeah? And why is that?”

“Going over to your place really made me feel like a teenager again. It would be fun to sleep in your bed too.”

Sehun laughed a little, “Is sleeping really what you want to do in it?”

Baekhyun smirked as he bit down hard on his lip, “Yes, I want to sleep with you in it.”

Sehun shook his head and finished pulling up the sweats, “Mr. Byun, you’re so naughty.”

Baekhyun’s smirk grew larger and he came closer to Sehun to hold onto him, “I was really hoping you might do that.”

“Do what?”

“Call me Mr. Byun.”

Sehun smiled, “I thought you didn’t want me to call you that.”

“Well now it’s different.”

“Oh yeah? And how is it different?”

Baekhyun paused, staring at Sehun with a naughty expression, “You know how.”

Sehun suddenly picked Baekhyun up and threw him onto the bed. Sehun crawled on top of Baekhyun and stared down at him smirking.

“Mr. Byun, I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Baekhyun giggled as he stared up at Sehun. Sehun ignored his laughter and kept a serious face as he leaned down closer to him.

“I know it’s wrong, but I can’t take it anymore, I need you.”

Sehun started to sloppily kiss Baekhyun’s neck as he made funny moaning sounds, Baekhyun broke out into loud laughter as he tried to stop him. Eventually Baekhyun was able to pull Sehun’s face away from his neck and Sehun looked at him with a fake astonished face.

“But Mr. Byun, I thought you wanted me too!”

Baekhyun continued giggling as he smacked Sehun, “Stop being such a dork.”

Sehun smiled and leaned down to give Baekhyun a soft kiss. Baekhyun nuzzled him before looking deeply into his eyes.

“I’m going to miss how nervous you were the first time.”

Sehun lowered his head and sighed, “Please, I really wish you could just forget that.”

“No way!” Baekhyun cried, “I will always treasure it.”

Sehun took a deep breath, “…Fine.”

“Honestly I was surprised you even went through with it, it didn’t seem like you were ready yet.”

Sehun paused, “I probably wasn’t. I just didn’t want to lose you. I thought since you were an adult, that’s what you’d want.”

Baekhyun laughed, “What? I thought you were doing it because you were a crazy horny teenager.”

Sehun let out a small laugh, “Well…That too.”

Baekhyun smiled and kissed him before he sat up to get under the covers. Sehun crawled over to him and also climbed under. Sehun laid down on the pillow and Baekhyun laid down on his own as he stared over at Sehun.

“Sehun…I used to imagine just laying like this with you every night.”

Sehun smiled as he reached out his hand to pull Baekhyun close, kissing his lips.

“We will Baekhyun, don't worry.”


	12. Epilogue- Yadda Yadda Yadda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special bonus chapter for reaching 100 subscribers on AFF~

Baekhyun was rubbing his brow furiously as he tried to think of something to write, staring down at his half blank paper. There was an empty cup of coffee sitting next to him, placed on top of the amass of papers piled on his desk. He let out a sigh as he dropped his pencil to lift his glasses and rub his eyes.

A gentle hand suddenly fell on his shoulder, caressing him softly. Baekhyun smiled and reached up to hold onto the hand without even turning to look at the person’s face.

“That’s enough for today.”

Baekhyun nodded, “You’re right.”

He took off his glasses and collected the things on his desk before he stood up to face the tall man standing behind him. Sehun had surprisingly become even taller than he was in high school, and Baekhyun had to crank his neck quite a bit to look up at him.

“Hi.” Baekhyun smiled as he tilted his head flirtatiously.

Sehun smiled and wrapped his arms around him to give him a sweet kiss, “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Sehun took Baekhyun’s hand and walked out of the office, they both waved and greeted Baekhyun’s coworkers as they made their way out of the building.

“How was work today?” Baekhyun asked Sehun as he clung to his arm more tightly now that they were out of the building and he didn't need to be as professional.

“It was fine. I had to wear some pretty ridiculous clothes though.”

Baekhyun laughed, “Oh yeah? Like what?”

“I don’t know, I looked like I was wearing a potato sack.”

Baekhyun laughed more loudly this time, “I bet you could make even that look sexy.”

“Well the photographers seemed happy with it. I just don’t get it.”

Baekhyun squeezed his arm, “I can’t wait to see it.”

Sehun smiled, “I’m sure you will soon, it’s going to be featured in your magazine after all.”

Sehun suddenly stopped and pointed at a nearby restaurant, “Should we go here tonight?”

Baekhyun wiggled, “You know it’s my favorite.”

Sehun paused and made a humming sound, “…Hmmm, why was that again?”

Baekhyun bit his lip, “Well, I met this really sexy guy here once.”

“Oh that’s right, when you were being a pervert on a high school kid.”

Baekhyun giggled and smacked his arm, “Well he turned out to be a model, I just have a good eye for potential, that’s all.”

Sehun laughed as he pulled Baekhyun inside. After dinner, Sehun smirked to himself as he pulled something out of his trench coat and handed it to Baekhyun. Baekhyun smiled brightly as he grabbed the gift from him.

“What is this for?!”

“No reason. Those are the best kind, right?”

Baekhyun removed his eyes from the gift to look up at Sehun, “You know me so well.”

Sehun was smiling tenderly at him, “I’m your husband after all.”

Baekhyun tore open the present to find a short sleeve henley shirt. Baekhyun stared at it curiously before looking back up at Sehun.

“You don’t remember it?”

Baekhyun stared at the shirt again, analyzing it, “Did I ask for this?”

Sehun laughed, “No.”

Baekhyun turned the shirt around to look at the other side, “Well I like it.”

“Of course you do, it was yours after all.”

“…What?”

“You let me borrow it, but I never returned it to you.”

Baekhyun paused thinking, staring at the shirt.

“When we were in high school, before we were together. You gave me that shirt after I got soaked.”

Baekhyun smiled and laughed a little, “Oh my god! That’s right! You never did give it back, I can’t believe I didn’t notice!”

“I just found it again recently. I had it with my old uniforms.”

“Did you keep it on purpose?”

Sehun laughed, “Yeah, I kind of had a crush on you.”

Baekhyun bit his lip and reached over to pinch Sehun’s cheek, Sehun laughed and pulled away from it.

“Come on, I told you to stop doing that.”

“I can’t help it, you’re so cute sometimes.”

Sehun shook his head and sighed, “If you say so.”

“I know so.”

Sehun took a bite of his food and shoved it in Baekhyun’s mouth, “Be quiet Mr. Byun.”

They walked home together silently holding hands, just enjoying having each other by their side.  Baekhyun closed his eyes to rest his head on Sehun’s shoulder, thanking Tao in his mind like he did every night as they walked home.

“Thank you Tao, yadda yadda yadda, I’m so happy now, yadda yadda yadda.”

Baekhyun was broken out of his thoughts as he and Sehun were both suddenly grabbed on the back of their shoulders. They turned around to look at the man holding onto them, and then they both froze in surprise.

“…Jongin?”

Jongin smiled brightly, posing his hand in a peace sign, “Hey guys.”

Sehun and Baekhyun looked at each other in shock and then back Jongin. His face, his body, everything was how they remembered him looking in high school.

 “…Did you…?” Baekhyun started as he analyzed his face.

Jongin laughed, “Yeah…so about that…I need to ask you a favor. Can you guys pretend to be my parents?”


	13. Bonus Cut Scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, when I’m writing I usually write a ton of different scenes and possible ways things could go. Not sure if everyone does this, but being the indecisive person I am, it drives me insane to try and pick what I want to happen. Anyway, here are three scenes that I played with and ultimately decided to cut out. I hope you get a kick out of reading them. And obviously, they are incomplete, so yeah, just a warning.

****

**This first scene takes place after they get home from the ice cream and Sehun knocks his water over.**

Jongin watched them as they dried everything off, thinking quietly to himself on how to make the next move. 

“It really is so hot today.” Jongin sighed as he started to unbutton his shirt a little.

Baekhyun nodded, “Yeah, I’ll get you some more water Sehun.”

“Thanks.” Sehun answered as he watched Jongin suspiciously.

Baekhyun left again and Sehun let out a small laugh as Jongin continued stripping, unbuttoning every single button, “What are you doing?”

“I think it’s pretty obvious.” Jongin answered as he picked up his own water and dipped his fingers in it to flick some water onto his face.

“Put your shirt back on.” Sehun sighed.

Jongin smirked as he completely removed it and tossed it on top of his bag, “No way, I need to show him who has the better body.”

“You don’t even know if he likes guys.”

“He didn’t really mind sitting on our lap, did he?”

Sehun took a deep breath, “Look Jongin, I told you already, just back off. It’s wrong.”

“Yeah yeah, it’s Mr. Byun, right?” Jongin laughed.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sehun and Jongin both looked over at it, and realized that Baekhyun must not have heard it. Jongin got up and went over to it, opening the door.

An older couple was standing at the door, and Sehun turned pale wondering if they were someone important. He rushed over to the door to help try and recover the situation.

The couple stared at Jongin with an appalled expression, looking him up and down before moving their eyes to look over at Sehun.

“Where is Baekhyun?” The woman asked in disgust.

“Um, he’s in the kitchen.” Sehun nervously answered.

“Baekhyun!” The man called out as they entered the house, “Get out here!”

Baekhyun paused in horror once he recognized the voice. He rushed out of the kitchen, only to see his parents standing with Sehun and a half naked Jongin.

“Baekhyun, what is all this?!” His mother asked in shock.

Baekhyun froze, he had no answer. It looked bad. It looked really really bad.

Jongin, starting to feel the tense atmosphere, went over to put his shirt back on. The mother watched him and then looked back over at Baekhyun.

“Did you hire them? Have you really fallen this far?”

Baekhyun took a deep nervous breath, “No, it’s not like that.”

“Don’t lie to me Baekhyun, why else would you have two young boys over? You’re even wearing a matching uniform with them. And your hair…”

—————————

****

**Ok, secondly, an alternate version of the scene where Jongin tells Sehun he likes Baekhyun. This is actually how I originally wrote it, but I decided I wanted to keep it more light, and completely changed it.**

Jongin invited Sehun out to eat at a restaurant that night, he wanted to express everything that had happened that day. Jongin asked Baekhyun not to say anything, he told him he wanted to discuss it with Sehun himself.

Sehun and Jongin sat quietly together eating, just like they always used to, before Baekhyun showed up. They were comfortable being this way. However, Jongin was rather nervous at the moment. He kept picking at his food and then looking up at Sehun for a moment before picking at his food again. At last he finally spoke.

“So…I found out that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are dating.”

Sehun looked up at Jongin with concern, but he was surprised to see that Jongin didn’t really look that upset.

“…I’m really sorry Jongin.”

“It’s ok. I’m over it. I didn’t really know him that well anyway.”

Sehun weakly smiled, “Well, good job being brave about it.”

“No really, I’m fine. I’ve fallen for someone else.”

Sehun pulled is head back in surprise, “Already?”

“More like finally. I don’t know why I didn’t fall for him earlier, Kyungsoo was just blinding me I guess.”

Jongin reached for a bite of food and swallowed it before talking again, “I’m not going to make the same mistake I made with Kyungsoo, I’m going to be more forward with my feelings this time.”

Sehun laughed, “Oh yeah? We’ll see.”

“Really, I don’t want to mess this one up.”

“Who is it?” Sehun asked as he brought a collection of noodles to his mouth with his chopsticks, getting ready to prepare himself for one of Jongin’s long rants about his crush.

“Baekhyun.”

Sehun choked and spit the noodles back out of his mouth. Bringing his hand to his chin to wipe off the liquid that had splattered him in consequence, Sehun looked up at Jongin with a mixture of desperation and horror.

Jongin was surprised by Sehun’s overreaction, “What? You told me you’re not into him, right?”

Sehun took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves, “No, I’m not, and you shouldn’t be either.”

Jongin raised his eyebrow, “Why? Just because you don’t want to date him doesn’t mean I can’t.”

Sehun clenched his chopsticks tightly, “Just leave him alone, ok? He’s our friend, treat him with respect. He’s not just a pretty face.”

Jongin was starting to get pissed off, “No, he’s not just a pretty face. He’s really special, it’s not my fault you can’t see that.”

Sehun was starting to boil up inside, he slammed his fist on the table, “I know he’s special! That’s why you should leave him alone!”

Jongin stared at Sehun for a moment, a little surprised by his behavior, “What, just so someone else can come along and snag him up?”

Sehun paused at those words, all of this was making him really angry, he had never gotten like this before, especially with Jongin.

“We’re friends, that’s what makes us have more of a right to like him than other people. I’m not going to mistreat him, so just get over it, you’re acting like a little kid.”

Sehun took a couple deep breaths, he wasn’t able to control the anger continuing to grow inside of him. He couldn’t come up with a reason to make Jongin stay away from Baekhyun. 

Jongin waited for a response, but realized Sehun was only going to sit there and fume. He stood up and reached into his pocket to grab some money. He placed it on the table as he glared down at Sehun.

“I’m leaving. I lost my appetite.”

He walked out of the restaurant, leaving Sehun with two bowls of mostly uneaten food. Sehun brought his hand to his forehead and let his head collapse against his fist. This was the worst.

—————————

****

**Lastly, a completely unused scene. I kept this in my mind until the end, but decided it just didn’t fit.**

Yixing stared down at Baekhyun, his eyes were full of thought.

“Baekhyun…Back when we were in high school together…I was in love with you.”

Sehun clenched his fist as he popped his head further around the corner to get a better look.

Baekhyun held his breath, a little stunned by the confession, “What?”

“You were always so busy studying and working towards your goal of obtaining that job you wanted, I never found the chance to confess to you. I always felt like you were slipping away from me. Once you started working, you got even more busy. I eventually gave up, I thought you would never be able to make time for me in your busy schedule. I was so stupid.”

Yixing suddenly grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and held it up gently, Sehun tightly gripped onto the wall, wanting to spring out and attack him.

“Now that I’m seeing you young again like this, the way you looked back in high school, it’s making those old feelings of mine resurface. I never should have given up on you.”

Baekhyun pulled his hand away uncomfortably, “You’re married to Junmyeon.”

“Only because I gave up on you. You’re the one I want to be with, you’re the one I want to be married to. Baekhyun, please, my heart has never replaced you.”

Baekhyun shook his head in disgust, “I’m sorry Yixing, I never felt that way about you, and I never will. Stop thinking about me and give your heart to the person you’re married to.”

Yixing grabbed his arm, “Please Baekhyun, I can’t keep living this way, I need you. You’re all I ever wanted!”

Baekhyun tried to pull away again and Yixing grabbed his other arm to keep him in place, “Don’t run from me!”

Sehun bolted out from behind the wall and grabbed onto Yixing, yanking him away from Baekhyun and throwing him aside. Sehun wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and held him close to himself as he glared over at Yixing. Baekhyun put his arms around Sehun and snuggled against him.

“Who do you think you are?!” Yixing yelled, “Get out of here kid, we’re having a discussion.”

“The discussion is over.” Sehun spoke in a threatening voice, “Leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading these alternate scenes! And thanks again for reading my story! See you next time!


	14. VentuStella

Hello everyone! I would like to let you guys know that this story has been included in a recent project of mine, a book of my fics from 2017! Please click the link below if you’re interested ♡

[VentuStella Volume 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629643/chapters/41567795)

I have been carefully going back through each story, fixing any grammar mistakes I could find. Not only this, but I added more details throughout the stories! I hope it will be fun for everyone to read and possibly notice these new parts~ 


End file.
